The Black Knight
by DragonsBreathHealer
Summary: An orphaned princess discovers that her Uncle was murdered while he slept in his bed. Being the next in line to the throne she must leave all she knows and accept this grave responsibility. Follow Evangaline and her struggle to rule a kingdom with the help of the mysterious black knight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Evangaline! Wake up! There is much to do today." The overly cheerful voice interrupted my peaceful dreaming. Groaning I slowly opened my eyes and glared at the woman who woke me.

"Mia, let me rest." I said sleepily, pushing my face deeper into the warm embrace of my pillow. I felt a hand tear away my heavy blankets, exposing my body to the chilling air. Sighing in disdain I rose to a sitting position. My room was just coming alive to the morning rays. The heavy wooden door lay open, sending gusts of cold air into my stone palace chambers. The stained glass windows that stood elegantly behind my bed threw assorted colors around the chambers. I lifted my arms gently and stretched the sleep out of my muscles. Mia snapped her fingers at my face, drawing my wayward attention to her. Mia's hands were resting gently on her hips while she tapped her foot angrily at me.

"Well don't you look lovely today." I said with a smile. My friend definitely enjoyed her fashion. Today she wore an all green gown. The deep forest green brought to light her fair complexion. I noticed her corset was cinched tighter than usual, bringing attention to her curves. The folds of her skirt fell loosely around her, swishing as she tapped her foot. I brought my attention to her hair and felt jealousy rear it's ugly head in the pit of my stomach. Every time I saw her, I envied her rich black hair that shined like a raven's wings. Today Mia had her hair in curls. Some strands braided and pined back with jewels. Again I cursed silently her beauty. Black and brown hair was always considered beautiful. My golden locks seemed like a curse. I stood out like a sore thumb, lacking in beauty but making up for it in my status and warrior abilities.

"Evangaline! Focus! It's jousting day and you're far from ready. I have so much work to do with your golden hair and you leave me a mere 3 hours to do it." Mia complained. I giggled at her pouting expression, ignoring the anger I felt at her mention of my curse. I pulled a pillow out from behind me, sitting cross legged on the bed and put the pillow on my lap.

"Oh Mia, why you love jousting day so much I will never understand." I sighed. Secretly I knew exactly why. Mia was constantly asked for her favor. She always gave it away no matter who it was. As long as the knight requesting it was handsome and muscular. It aggravated me at how frivolous handing out a favor had become.

"Evangaline, you should enjoy it too. Plenty of knights ask for your favor. You're the one that keeps it hidden and out of reach. Will you tell me why?" Mia asked as she sat on the edge of the bed to listen.

"Well that's quite simple actually." I grinned and got comfortable to tell my tale. "For years a woman's favor is sought for. When a knight asks for your favor, it is not just a piece of cloth to toss around like a child's toy. It's a symbol of your honor and a symbol of luck. In granting a favor you are saying I wish you luck and hope that this token of myself brings you victory. You give them permission to fight for your honor. You see, jousting used to be such a noble sport for the most honorable of knights. It used to be a way for knights to show their strength and ability to the king and his people. Now it has become a contest for battle hungry men, looking for their next fight and the gold for being the victor. Where is the honor in that? When an honorable knight asks for my favor I will gladly give it to him. For a knight without honor is just a man in armor." I sighed in sorrow at the lost symbol of the sport.

"Let's get you ready so you can find you knight in shining honor." Mia giggled as she pulled me into my dressing room to perform her miracles.

After a shocking two hours, I was allowed to see what my friend worked so hard on. My attention was first drawn to the flowing gown Mia had placed on me. I found myself wearing a black leather corset with swirling golden embroidery. The gold thread was stitched in beautiful and elegant vines that meandered around my torso. The way it swirled brought out curves that I didn't have. I noticed Mia seamlessly attached sleeves of black lace that clung to my arm. At my wrist it dropped elegantly towards the floor but stopped at my knee when my hands were at my side. The skirt was similar to Mia's only was a rich maroon with the same golden embroidery that reached up from the bottom hem, stopping just above my knee. I drew my attention to my hair. The blonde locks that cursed my body was pulled mostly back into a bun with the exception of two long curls that framed my face. The curls reached down to the top of my corset. The rest of my hair was decorated with onyx and golden jewels.

Grinning I turned and faced Mia. "I have to hand it to you, you're a fashion genius! When did you get the tailor to make this for me?"

"Oh I know, you could call me a fashion goddess," Mia said arrogantly. "I put in the order a few months back after the last jousting tournament. Oh I almost forgot. I got a new favor made for you. It gold with maroon embroidery of your family crest. I added black borders to it so there wasn't too much gold. I also stitched your name in black. You know, I'm always jealous of your family's colors. The go so well together. No matter, I have a feeling everyone will see your favor in a knight's hand today. They'll just gasp at its beauty." Mia jumped up and down, absolutely giddy with her statement. She handed me the gold cloth and i tucked it away in the bottom of my corset. I choked back laughter as I watched her.

"I think they'll gasp merely at the fact someone actually received it." Mia gasped in mock horror and held a hand to her chest. I laughed and pulled her out the door. "Come on, let's ride to the arena ourselves. I haven't ridden my Friesian Dusk in such a long while."

Hand in hand we walked through my father's simple and humble palace to the royal stables. I thought about my father's death and my promise to him. The vague promise that i would find an honorable knight to marry flitted across my mind and circled around the thoughts of my upcoming 18th birthday. I'm becoming too old to be a maiden. I only half listened as Mia babbled about her newest crush on Sir Henry. **_If there is a knight of honor, let him find me this day_**_, _I prayed silently.

The ride to the arena was a peaceful one. I rode alone on my trusted horse. Mia begged to use my carriage. She claimed it would ruin her hair to ride in the open air. I had rolled my eyes at her and took off on Dusk after agreeing to let her use my carriage.

"Good afternoon Princess!" A villager said brightly as I passed through. I stopped Dusk and grabbed their hand in greeting.

"Why hello Farmer John." I said politely. "How are you this wonderful day?"

"Oh I'm just putting together my market cart. The best sales happen one joust day." He said with a grin. Some of his teeth were missing and he had a gruff appearance but he was the kindest gentleman I've ever met. His soul was pure with made him more beautiful than Lady Mia.

"Oh yes I bet. Everyone loves something to eat while watching horses charge and men beat their chest in defiance."

Farmer John chuckled. "Speaking of horses, who is this fine fellow you're riding here today." He asked while patting Dusk's neck.

"This is Dusk. He's the swiftest horse in all the land and I've yet to meet a horse more loyal than he." I said proudly. Dusk nickered his approval and gently tossed his head.

"I bet you've been offered a pretty price for him many times." Farmer John said kindly.

"Yes, indeed I have. I would never sell my dear horse. He's the last thing I have of my father and there is not greater horse than Dusk here. No jewel in all the land could buy this horse from me."

Farmer John smiled so large I thought his lips would split. "I would dare say you're as loyal to him as you are to your people. We've never had a better princess. You even know all our names."

"That is very kind of you to say. I do what should always be done. I am know better than you. The kingdom is only as strong at it's people. Now i do apologize for leaving so abruptly but I must be off. I am to be at the Tournament before the Dukes and Ladies arrive. I do hate to keep them waiting. Only the knights are allowed entrance until I arrive." I waved politely to the Farmer and urged Dusk into a swift gallop. Dusk charged all the way to the arena at a blinding speed. Luckily only one Duke had arrived before me. I entered quickly and put Dusk in his personal stall. Once he was taken care of I left to the stands. Quickly i found my seat designated to me and made sure Mia and other Ladies had a place near me.

The smell of sawdust and manure wafted around as knights warmed up their horses. They trotted and used dummies to practice their lance thrusts. The atmosphere was comforting and soothing. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of joust day. People began to trickle in but i kept my eyes closed, listening intently to the scrape of dirt under the horses hooves. I sighed and smiled. If nothing else, this was the reason I went with Mia to watch the jousting tournament. A gentle cough broke through my trance. I opened my eyes to find a tall man in black armor standing in front of me. He took his helmet off and I could see his shaggy black hair sweeping across his forehead. Cobalt blue eyes pierced into mine. His skin was tan as if gently kissed by the sun. He had a strong jaw but other than that had soft, gentle features. He smiled gently and gestured to the seat beside me.

"May I sit for a moment?" His voice was like blood and chocolate. Dreamy and smooth with a sense of danger hidden within.

"Yes of course." I tried to keep my head clear but there was something about him that takes me off guard. _**Come on Evangaline! He's just a knight, get over yourself! why are you acting like this?**_ I scolded myself. Just within earshot i heard knights snicker and say that the black knight would never get my favor.

"I am Sir Hunter, the black knight of old." _**Of old? He looked like he was merely 20,**_ I thought to myself. Staring into his blue eyes i found myself trapped in their depth. I mentally shook myself and found my voice.

"That is quite a strange name kind Sir."

"Yes well, my father treasured this name so I wear it proudly. What may I call you my fair lady?"

"I am Princess Evangaline, Sir Hunter."

"Well Evangaline, I am sure you know what I really came here to talk to you about. If you don't mind, I prefer to ask in the old fashioned way. It is...well... more honorable to request a lady's favor in the ways of old." He grinned and my breath caught. I'd never seen a more perfect smile.

Before I could stop myself, I spoke my mind. "Sir Hunter, you should know I've never given my favor to any knight before. The mere fact being that there is no meaning behind it. It has lost the symbol and men come here requesting it just because it's what's done. Why do you believe you are different?"

"It is truly sad that this has lost meaning. I haven't come here just because it's what's done. I come here because I truly wish to fight in honor of you. I want your favor for luck and your blessing that you hope for my victory. This isn't a piece of cloth to me. It is so much more as it always should be." Hunter moved and knelt before me on one knee. He gently grasped my right hand and pressed it to his forehead. "Dear Evangaline, Lady of gold and black, I request your favor to fight with honor. Not only for myself but for yours as well. Do you grant me such a gift?" I smiled as i listened to his request. _**Was this an honorable man sitting before me? Do I give him my favor and hope that this is true? Have the gods answered my prayer to find a knight of honor? Or is this too good to be true?**_ I warred silently with myself as the knight knelled before me. My father had asked for my mother's favor the very same way. Finally coming to a decision i answered the waiting man.

"Yes Sir Hunter, I do grant an honorable knight such as you mine favor." With my free hand I pulled out the gold cloth, kissed the center, and placed it in his right hand. He looked up at me and kissed the hand he still held.

"Thank you fair maiden. I shall fight in honor of you."

"Go with my favor and blessing of luck." Sir Hunter rose to his feet and bowed to me. He then walked back to the battlefield clutching my favor to his heart before tucking it away in his chest plate. I looked around at the few people that had arrived. Everyone was gaping openly at the black knight. He was the first knight to ever gain my favor. People cast him glances like he was a god among us.

Just then Mia ran up to me in a rush of pleasure. "Thank God above! Sir Henry asked for my favor! my heart is going to leap out of my chest." She squealed in delight. I giggled at her but my wayward mind remained on Sir Hunter, my knight of honor.

I know that look. You're distracted. What's on your mind Eva?" The use of my nickname brought my full attention to my friend.

"It could be because that new hunk of a knight, Sir Hunter, has gained little Eva's favor." Allison's sassy voice carried to us as she strode up in her sky blue corset and pure white skirted gown.

"Allie, it's been ages. We must go jumping again, I do miss out field days." I tried unsuccessfully to change the subject.

"Oh my! You're smitten! Looks like you found your knight in shining honor." Mia whispered excitedly.

"Come now. It is merely a favor, nothing more." Mia glared at me. She remembered my little speech from this morning. I turned to my thoughts for I knew I was stricken, I just didn't want to admit it. _**Was there such a thing as love at first sight? Was I just deluding myself? I'd have to get to know this mysterious black knight.**_

"No, it's not merely anything. Your father made you swear to him that you would not marry until you are 18 years old. You've nearly completed that because your birthday is in a few months. He also made you swear to use your judgement and hand out your favor only to honorable knights. Only the men who gained your favor can ask for your hand. This Sir Hunter just became your only suitor." Allison said. She was always direct and serious. I only admitted to myself that the thought of Sir Hunter made my stomach flutter.

"No more discussion ladies. The tournament is about to begin." A squire announced as he walked past.

Today's competing knights trotted out to the center of the arena. There were only six who would battle today making this an unusually short tournament. The knights wore colors of green, blue, white, red, gold, and of course black. I went through the list in my mind of who each knight was. The green knight is Sir Henry, the blue knight is Sir Jacob, the white knight is Sir Gabriel, the red knight is Sir Mark, and the gold knight is Sir Seth. These men had been competing for several years. I could only hope that Sir Hunter would be able to best these great men.

The knights held out their lances which momentarily had favors tied to the ends. It was a salute to the women who would be fought for. Those who didn't already know, gaped in shock at the sight of my distinct favor in the possession of Sir Hunter. The golden cloth billowed gently in the slight, gentle wind. I blushed and turned my face away when several spectators went from gaping at the black knight to gaping at me.

Sir hunter opened his face guard and grinned at me. i smiled shyly in return. My attention was drawn to the announcer as his voice rang out into the crowd. He stood in front of the knights holding a scroll out. He was a short stout man with a loud booming voice.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. With a special greeting to our Princess who watches in behalf of her Uncle our King." There was a loud applause at his statement. "Yes, our princess is lovely isn't she. Can't say much about our king though." Laughter swept through the crowd. I smiled at his gentle teasing. My uncle ruled with an iron fist and had so many battle scars it made his countenance a terrifying sight to be seen.

"On to the the favors and order of fighting shall we? The green and white knights will battle first today on this fine afternoon. Sir Henry has been gifted the favor of Lady Mia so he fights for her honor. Sir Gabriel has earned Lady Emily's favor and thus fights for her." The knights lifted their lances and tapped them against their shield in another salute to their women. "The prize for either victory will be granted at the end of all this afternoons jousts have taken place. the prize will remain unknown until granted. Let the joust begin!" the announcer rand off to safety while the knights proceeded with routine.

The knights of blue, red, gold, and black trotted of on their steeds to wait for their chance with a lance. Sir Henry and Sir Gabriel took position on the fence. Patiently they waited for the signal to charge. A sword struck the shield with my family's crest. The ringing of metal stretched out and signaled for the start of the battle. The horses reared and leaped into action, carrying their load at a descent speed. Charging to the center line the knights prepared. The suspension of whats to happen gripped the crowd and it seemed as though time stopped. None knew what was doing to happen and was forced to watch in anticipation. The knights lowered their battle weapon just in time to strike. Only one struck true. The green knight was thrown off of his horse in a perfectly placed blow from Sir Gabriel, an instant win. Mia pouted prettily but remained optimistic in the coming fights. Sir Gabriel got off his horse and helped Sir Henry off the ground. When Sir Henry was standing, they crossed their arm over their chest and bowed to each other in respect.

Sir Jacob and Sir Mark returned to their original positions and held up their lances with the favors still tied. Behind them squires worked quickly to clean the field so there would be no injury to the horses. The announcer's voice pulled the crowd back to attention and silence. "Sir Jacob will be fighting for Lady Allison, as he earned this lovely lady's favor. Sir Mark has gained Lady Christi's honor and so fights for her. It is a wonder how these knights can perform so perfectly with the pressure of doing it for a woman." The announcer moved off and the knights saluted before tucking away the favors and getting in position. _**Just you wait announcer. One knight has more pressure than them all. You're in for quite the show.**_ I thought smugly to myself.

The sword rang out once more and action resumed. It was quite beautiful watching the horses race fluidly, wearing their masters garments like a curtain. Lances broke and splintered unevenly. Sir Jacob won with three solid hits to the chest plate of Sir Mark. The red knight rode off proudly, for he remained atop his valiant steed.

"Next is the fight of the day! The greatest jouster ever to grace this field Sir Seth is fighting for his wife Lady Isabelle. Just as any husband should. His opponent is the new kid in town. This 20 year old is from the long line of noble black knights. His family led kings into battle and offered their lives so the king could live on. He may be new but he has a lady's favor already. The black knight will be fighting for..." The announcer broke off. "Is this right?" I heard him ask a squire. The squire nodded quickly with certainty. The announcer straightened and spoke once more. "Well this knight proves to be most shocking. He will be fighting for our lovely Princess, Lady Evangaline." the announcer paused and the crowd broke out into applause.

"This new mysterious man has been the only one successful in gaining her favor. Let us hope he can ride and knows how to joust." the crowd laughed and waited for the sword. The intensity of anticipation made it almost impossible to breathe.

The signal was given. Horses charged, dirt flew in all directions, and the intensity only increased. My breath caught in my throat as I watched the scene unfold. It was as if time stopped and the horses seemed to move slower. The lances came down and struck. Sir Hunter broke his lance on Sir Seth, earning his first point. Squaring up again, their lanced were replaced. They nodded to each other and charged yet again. The barreled down beside the separator fence, each intent on winning. The only sound you could hear was the heavy breath of the horses and their rhythmic footfalls. My black knight struck true once more, knocking Sir Seth off his horse. I breathed a sigh of relief and had a moment of joy. The black knight stood victorious before helping the gold knight. they saluted each other and bowed. That joy quickly turned to fear and regret as i realized what winning meant. Sir Hunter could ask for my hand, he could ask me to be his bride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I left the stands as quickly as possible. Flags in the distance caught my eye but I took little notice. As soon as the prizes were awarded by the announcer I took off, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone. Running to the stables, I hoped to seek comfort from the last piece I had of my father. I wanted to be won by an honorable knight more than anything. It had been a childhood dream, but also a promise. I hadn't prepared for it to be this swift. I grabbed a brush and got to work on Dusk's coat. It was therapeutic and calming. I could get lost in taking care of Dusk and let all my thoughts crash down on me. I would brush out my frustrations and it would make Dusk more beautiful than he already was. it was the place i was left alone to my thoughts, that is until a man cleared his throat, invading my safe place. Dusk nickered as I turned around to face the man that scattered my emotions. Sir Hunter was leaning against the stall door with his arms crossed, free of his battle armor. He was in simple clothing. Black pants, a loose black shirt and leather boots.

"I hope you weren't going to leave before I had a chance to say goodbye." His voice utterly melted me inside. _**Get a hold of yourself Evangaline. He's just a man. You can do this, just start talking to him**_. I scolded myself.

"No Sir Hunter. I just live on my own and there is much work to be done. I just simply was preparing to leave as soon as possible."

"Ah, I see. May I ride with you to your home? I'd love to escort you, that is, if you don't mind."

I froze. What exactly was he implying? Dusk nudged me with his head, it was almost as if he were telling me he approved.

"Yes of course you may. I would very much enjoy your company." I smiled and then turned to finish brushing my stallion.

"Here let me help you. You're brushing him wrong." Before I could respond, Hunter was standing behind me and placed his hand over mine. He guided the brush along Dusk's side. He started talking after a moment of silence and a strange sort of intimacy. "You have to press against the brush to fully get out the dirt. That and you have to brush with his pelt, not against it. You'll just irritate him and he won't be as friendly." We stood together like this, brushing my horse, for half an hour.

When Dusk's coat gleamed, I turned and came nose to nose with my champion. "I, um...I… think he's ready for the saddle now," I stammered nervously.

"I'll get it for you." Hunter grabbed the saddle I had placed on the door to the stall. He placed it gently on Dusk's back and connected the straps that went under my stallions belly and across his chest. I coaxed Dusk into his bridle using a sugar cube. Dusk put his nose to my forehead and I laughed at his velvet touch. I looked up to see my knight watching me with a smile. Blushing, I turned my face away.

"You can tell a lot about a person by the way they treat a horse." He said simply.

"Yes indeed. Dusk here is an incredible horse. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"What type of horse is he? I've never seen anything like him."

"It's kind of a long story." I was very bad at dodging questions.

"Funny, People always say that and it never turns out to be a very long story. Plus I've got time." He smiled and sat down on a bale of straw.

"Well, my father gave him to me as a colt four years ago. He captured Dusk from a place I've never heard of. My father told me his breed is called a Friesian. 'It's a noble beast little Eva, Treat him with respect and in turn he'll never leave you' my father told me when I first received Dusk. My father used to lecture me like that every time I went to see Dusk. He always told me that respect is earned and I must care for my horse until he respects me, then maybe that respect will turn into love. I spent all my free time his Dusk. My father was right. Dusk has saved my life more times than I care to count. My Father died before he could see how well my horse takes care of me." Dusk nickered again and rubbed his head along my back.

"I think you've definitely earned his love. Your father sounds like a great and noble man. One day you'll have to tell me how he died. Did he teach you what you know about a man's honor?" The black knight's voice had gone softer. Almost sympathetic.

I looked into his eyes then. They captured me in a daze. I've never seen eyes as blue as his was. How could a man I barely knew make me feel like I'd known him all my life?

"Yes, in fact he taught me to have the same honor. My family is the next in line to the throne. My mother died giving birth to me and the Queen can't bear children. Should the King die, I am the only heir and will assume my position as Queen. My Father wanted me to be honorable, honest, just, and kind. He wanted the kingdom to know a great ruler and fashioned me into one. He died three years ago. His dying wish was that I am to wait until my 18th birthday to marry. This and that I use my judgment to decide if a man is honorable or not. If I decide he is then I may grant my favor. Only the men who have been given a favor, can ask for my hand. I have honored his wishes thus far. My 18th birthday is in six months" After the words left my mouth I instantly regretted them. He didn't need to know all of my father's wishes. _**Why am I such an idiot?**_

Hunter was about to speak when Sir Henry rushed in.

"Lady Evangaline! A messenger was sent here bearing a message for you. He brings terrible news!" Henry spoke breathlessly

"I don't have time to wait for the messenger, quickly give me the message yourself." I showed a calm demeanor but inside my stomach churned with worry and my mind buzzed with questions. What is this terrible news?

"There has been a storm on the castle! The king and queen have been murdered. Your presence is requested immediately. You are to choose a knight to accompany you and leave at once. The military advisors wait for your arrival. Make haste!"

Before the green knight was finished with his message, I mounted Dusk and stared down at the two men. "Sir Hunter, I wish you to escort me to the castle. We leave immediately."

Hunter nodded and left the stall. A few moments later he met me at the entrance to the stable atop his beautiful white mare. I reached down and patted Dusk's neck. "Alright dusk." I whispered in his ear. " I need you to ride like the wind to my uncle's castle. I am needed to assume my role." Dusk's ears flicked back and forth in understanding. Hunter trotted his horse alongside mine until we reached the main road that ran near the arena.

I called one word "Wind!" before I pressed my body against Dusk's back. My stallion charged down the road like a bat out of hell. my skirt billowed angrily against my legs from the wind built up by Dusk's speed. I trusted fully to take me where I needed to go. Dusk raced faster and faster through the hills on the winding road. I could hear Hunter's horse struggling to keep up, I couldn't help but laugh quietly. No other horse could come close to the speeds Dusk could reach.

An hour had passed before Dusk slowed to a walk a mile away from the castle. My poor stallion was drenched in sweat. I stroked his neck in gratitude. I let him walk as slowly as he wanted to while we waited for my knight. Hunter arrived not 15 minutes later on a horsed that looked like it had run its last run. I laughed and hopped to the ground, leading Dusk slowly but surely to the gates.

"How on earth did he go that fast for so long? I can't believe how lucky you are!" Hunter exclaimed, completely awestruck

"He's my boy. He knew it was urgent that I make it here as fast as possible. He can just move at incredible speeds. Sometimes even I wonder how he does it. My father said that when he found Dusk, a witch infused the magic of wind into his legs and lungs. Dusk can just run."

Too soon we came upon to gates and my destiny. Guards walked up and greeted us.

"Good afternoon travelers. State your name and your purpose here. If we like your answer, we'll let you through." The first man said cockily, eyeing me hungrily. My face distorted in disgust at the guard.

"Good Sirs. I am Princess Evangaline. You should know my business here." Their faces paled as they quickly saluted me and knelt on the ground.

"My apologies your majesty. Please the general waits for your council. Take the knight with you up to the castle. We will tend to your horses."

"Please rise. This is not necessary. I wish to care for my own horse if you don't mind. No one but me or my knight may go near him without my say so. Lead us to the stables."

"As you wish," they said together. They averted their eyes from me at all costs. it was considerably more comfortable than being eyed like I was a buffet and the guard a starving man.

I followed the guards into the now devastated city. When I was a girl I remembered playing in the shining roads and alleyways. I'd never seen something so beautiful, looking at it now you would never have guessed. Buildings were burned, the streets were empty and littered with garbage. cobblestones were torn from the streets and rubble was scattered from wooden market places. A few people were trying to clean up and put things in order. Artisans had their goods scattered on the ground. They knelt over their destroyed work sobbing and trying to salvage what could be salvaged. There was no more sounds of playing and laughter. Everywhere you walked you heard crying and moaning of what was lost. It tore apart my heart.

"Sir Hunter, take my horse to the stables and make sure he's fed." Absent mindedly handing over the reins.

"Evangaline?" My black knight asked me questioningly.

"Meet me back here. I'll be fine." I said as I walked over to a little girl struggling with a basket full of fruit. I knelt beside her and smiled. She was terrified at first but relaxed when she saw my clothes. She calmly put the basket down on the ground. It fell over on its side spilling its contents onto the street. She stared at her bare and filthy feet in defeat.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked gently. She looked up at me with big, sad, brown eyes.

"I'm...I'm…. My name is Hope." Her eyes filled with tears. Wiping them away with my thumb I grabbed the basket she was struggling with and set it upright, beginning to fill it back up with the fruit that rolled out.

"It's okay. I'm Evangaline. How about I carry the basket and you lead me to where it needs to go." The little girl nodded and took my free hand after I picked up the fruit basket. Hope led me to a humble home around the corner. The stone on the outside was charred and the door was missing. She led me through her home to the dining room. A woman sat in the middle of the room with her head bowed, weeping. Hope ran over and placed her hands on the woman's eyes. I assumed it was her mother and Hope was trying to physically stop the woman's tears. I smiled at her kindness.

In a calm voice I said "Excuse me, I found Hope struggling in the street so I helped her bring this to you." I placed the basket at the woman's knees. She looked up and gasped when she saw me.

"Oh princess! Thank you! I am eternally grateful." She threw herself at my feet.

"Please, there is no need for this. I grant help freely to those who need it. I must go attend to more people and my new duties. If there is anything more you need, do not be afraid to ask for me or help from any of the guards. I will do what I can to restore this city." I bent down and helped to woman and Hope to their feet. Kissing both of them on the cheek, I departed back to the streets. An hour later my black knight found me repairing a street shop for flowers. I helped as many people as I could restore buildings, clean the streets, and reorganizing shops and homes. The people were extremely grateful and only when they asked for my name did they realize who I was. They always threw themselves at my feet and pledged undying gratitude. I always assured them my help was free and I would return later to continue the rebuilding.

"Princess!" Sir Hunter called.

"Shall we continue to the castle then?" I asked but my thoughts were still on the destroyed city. I picked up a brush and started scrubbing away the ashes on the side of a building. There was so much still to do. So much to do. Hunter took away the brush and made me face him.

"Maybe you should rest Eva. You have certainly done enough today." He was worried but what he said caused a strike of anger that burned through my body.

"How can you say that?" I accused. "I will rest when I collapse and can't move anymore. This city is in ruin and there is so much that needs doing. So much I still need to do! These poor people, nobody is bothering to help one another. It breaks my heart."

I turned on the guards next, "You two! I want all the soldiers and guards that don't have highly important duties to start helping these poor people. Everyone that isn't guarding the gate or castle need to be on the streets."

The guards looked at me with measured disgust. "Surely there is better use of our highly trained soldiers your highness." One said.

I folded my arms across my chest and glared at them. "I can't think of a more honorable job for our fine men. There is nothing more important than helping the people that make this city great. A kingdom is only great when it's people are thriving. In fact you two will pass the word along and then will start doing service. Start setting an example. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." they said together.

"Crystal I hope!"

They glumly led us up to the castle. "Why are there no men left with a sense of honor or duty? These soldiers are going to get a rude awakening and they better learn quick." I muttered to myself. Hunter chuckled at my tirade but remained aloof.

The castle loomed over the destroyed city. It was elaborate and intimidating, striking fear into any foreigner that gazed upon its glorious power. I had only been there once before as a little girl, though I don't remember it being quite so frightening. Perhaps it is because I now have to live in its embrace, ruling the country I grew up in. It did have a certain alluring beauty to its' cream colored stones and black borders and doors. Looking at it now, it is quite a wonder that anyone could storm the castle and kill the king and queen. At least not without inside help or advanced technology.

The interior was golden. Everywhere I looked, the polished color glittered in my eyes. Unique tapestry from faraway places hung delicately on the walls. Empty armor statues of silver guarded and protected the hallways. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating the castle with candlelight. Weapons of all shapes and sizes were displayed in every hallway, which Sir Hunter looked at appreciatively. The king's collection was extensive. I found it incredible that no tapestry or weapon was the same. Some of the weapons came in doubles but other than that, they were different variations of hundreds of blades and torture devices. We passed a grand staircase and several others that led to different rooms in the castle. I opened several doors that led to libraries and bedrooms. We came across a dining room that was large enough for the entire kingdom to dine comfortably in. My palace was nice but it paled in comparison to this. It was beyond anything I remember seeing and I was sure to get lost in the intricate hallways. It would definitely take exploring to get even an idea of where I was headed.

The guards led us expertly through the castle to the council room. The room had a large round table in the center with chairs placed evenly around it. Looking at it closer as we walked up to the open door, I realized it was King Arthur's round table that he used in Camelot during his reign. Men were already waiting for me and sitting comfortably, making useless small talk. When I entered the men stood up and bowed deeply and reverently to me. I bowed my head in recognition. Two chairs were left empty for Sir Hunter and myself. My black knight pulled out my chair as I sat gracefully. Indicating the others to do the same, I watched the councilmen. All were in their 30's and 40's, muscular, and riddled with scars from their many battles. They all remained silent as I took in their appearance.

"Who wishes to address me first?" My question amplified across the silent room, leaving an undesirable echo.

"Princess, if you don't mind. I wish to speak my thoughts first. I am Sir Jonathon, security adviser and right hand man to the deceased king." A burly man with a long black beard addressed me confidently.

"Very well. What is it that you have to share?" I spoke calmly but I didn't trust this man. Something about him made my stomach clench in disgust. He made my skin crawl.

"No offence my lady, but you are just a girl. I've no doubt that you'll make a fine leader, just later in your life. This, and the fact that you're a woman. This kingdom needs a man. A man that can fight. A man who will make the sacrifices needed to lead this empire. You are no such person."

I raised my eyebrow and laughed at him. He knew not what I was capable of nor did he know all my extensive training.

"Obviously you lack some sense Jonathon. First of all, you've just insulted your acting queen. Secondly, your flippant tone aggravates me. Before we continue, I want all of you to meet me at the battle training arena. Assuming you have one. After you meet me there I have something to show you, then we may continue to address each other appropriately. Do not ask questions. Just bring your swords and shields to the arena." I rose from my chair and left the room with Sir Hunter at my heels.

I asked one of the guards to lead us to our rooms. The Black Knight followed like a shadow.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" He asked.

"Well I guess you'll have to discover my dealings like everyone else. When I show it to you. I wish to change and freshen up. This mud and stagnant water has ruined my gown. Guard my door for me please." I hated how arrogant I sounded when I spoke of my gown. I would soil it again in a heartbeat if I chose to relive the day. I simply meant that I needed to change into my battle gear.

"Of course, Evangaline."

I left my knight just outside my door. My rage fueled my actions. A Queen should never be addressed in such a way. I am not a person to be underestimated. A lesson they will quickly learn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My new outfit I had clothed myself in was far more comfortable than the last. The bodice was a leather corset with metal bracing and plated designs. I wore also a pleated, short, leather skirt studded with small spikes. My footwear was knee-high boots with a similar plated design as the bodice. It was very easy to move in Yet protected me from most harm should I happen to get hit. The way I was taught was to attack swiftly but don't stay put. Move constantly so that there is never an opportunity to by attacked in return. My favorite sword was strapped to my back in a special scabbard I had created. On my belt were my whip, dagger, and a chakram. In holders on my boots were throwing knives. My arms were bear except for forearm protectors and the only things on my shoulders were the leather straps holding up the corset and my scabbard strap. The golden hair I despised was in a ponytail and out of my face. I was ready for my fight.

I took a step outside my door and ran into my knight. He caught my and held me at arms distance, taking in my new look. Hunter smiled approvingly and dropped his arms to his side.

"What's this for?" Hunter asked.

"I'll let you figure it out all on your own. It shouldn't be all that difficult for you." I smiled sarcastically at him.

"Do you need all of this?" He asked as we walked.

"If I left without them I know I would."

We found a guard and had him lead us out to the battle arena to meet my impatient crowd. The councilmen wore leather battle gear used for practice and waited in a circle with their weapons. They watched disapprovingly as I approached. Glancing quickly around it wasn't hard to take notice that the citizens gathered around and sat in the stands to watch. News obviously spread like wild fire. It was scary how people had a thirst for violence. They reminded me of stories that my trainers used to tell me. The tales of Rome and Gladiators.

"Alright, gentlemen." I said as I approached. Their gaze followed me me as I made my way to the center of their circle. The looks they sent my way turned from disapproving to confused yet admiring.

"Sir Jonathon, I'm sure you've figured out that this is a one on one battle. What are your stakes?" I asked calmly.

"Assuming you are to watch me fight an appropriate opponent, It will be to the death princess." His cockiness was sickening.

"As you wish. You cannot ask for mercy once the battle has begun. Do you still wish it to be to the death?"

"Yes princess. Now will my opponent be your knight or one of the councilmen?" Jonathon sneered.

"Your opponent is of the council. You will be fighting me." I said loudly. Sir Hunter gasped and was about to protest when I held up my hand to silence him. I smiled coyly while Jonathon flushed a bright red. "A word of advice, to assume is to make a mistake."

"But you're a girl!" he shouted.

"Yes, very good observation. Now everyone but Jonathon, please move a safe distance away and do not interfere. There will be consequences to those who ignore my single warning. Now, Sir Jonathon, get ready." I felt way calmer than I should have felt. I pulled my sword free from its' sheath and stood in a battle stance. Jonathon held up his sword and shield, mimicking my position.

"What about your shield?" He asked.

I smiled and said nothing. Slowly he took calming breaths and tossed away his shield before he nodded to me that he was ready. The dance with death began. We sized each other up, looked for weaknesses. I guarded my strengths while he guarded his weaknesses. A very fatal move for a soldier. I brought my sword against his and let the vibrations from the metal flood through my body. Adrenaline kicked up through my veins, heightening my senses and making me itch for the kill. I struck again while he blocked. I now knew his strength in his swing. I became like the wind, striking high and low as fast as my body could talk me. I spun out of the way of his retaliation every time my blade sliced lightly through his skin. Blood poured out onto his skin and slowly making its way to mix with the dirt. Jonathon was no match for my onslaught. His right knee became open to me and I made no hesitation as I sliced behind it. The heavy wound caused blood to splatter the earth in large gushes. Jonathon cried in pain. He knelt in the dirt and I kicked hard against his chest plate. The air escaped his lungs as he lay there, flat on his back.

Quickly, I place a knee on his heaving chest and held my sword against his throat. He cowered and begged for his life.

"A man of honor does not beg!" I spat. "You chose the stakes! I gave you a chance to back down! You have sealed your fate! I am a woman of honor and mercy. I have already shown you mercy before we begun. A woman of honor keeps her word. Now stop blubbering and meet your decision with dignity!" I allowed Jonathon to say one last prayer before slicing his throat open and watching his life blood spill onto the arena floor. Adrenaline still coursed through my body. I was still itching to fight. I took a deep breath, trying to stow away the need for blood. Anger that had built up for years just beneath the surface.

I rose to my feet and faced the on looking crowd. Blood pounded in my ears and I gripped my sword until my knuckled were white. I raise my hands, still holding my sword. "Anyone else?" I asked. Everyone, including my black knight, stared in shock and shook their heads. they took a step back in fear outright fear of what i was capable of.

"Alright then, Let this be a lesson to you all. Never judge by what or who someone is. It will be your undoing. Always expect the worst until they've proven what they are. One last thing, once you've chosen a path, follow through with honor. He.." I said pointing at Jonathon's silently still body. "He was a coward. Do not let yourself become like him. Should you ever, you will be asked to resign from your position. Am I clear?" The councilmen nodded.

"Excellent. I will meet you back in the council room." I put my sword back in its scabbard and walked away, never looking back. The men trailed after me on the silent walk back to the round table. I had earned their fear, if not their respect. It was at least, somewhere to start.

The council room was silent. No one made eye contact with me for very long and when they did, they looked at me like I would burst into flames and turn into a dragon. Apparently, they have never met a strong, skilled, and independent woman in this day and age.

"I know all of you have things to say. This silence does no one any good." Still everyone stayed silent. I sighed, "Sir Jonathon's mistake was assuming I knew nothing of war and running a kingdom. Since I could walk I was trained in combat. When I could read, write, and talk I was trained in the political aspect. His second mistake was insulting me. Now since none of you have done so, speak now or risk making me cross."

A gentleman with kind grey eyes spoke up immediately. "I apologize my lady. You shocked us out of words."

'Yes, I understand that! There is important business to attend to and you all are childishly taking a vow of silence. We have no time." Already these men exhausted me. _**How did the king do it?**_ I thought.

A younger man, one who looked to barely have reached his 30's, spoke. "Well, I think we should go to war. Kill their King and Queen, trash their city, and put their kingdom in turmoil." I stared in shock as these men began to argue about what should happen next. They were so battle hungry and blood thirsty. Then I thought of myself whenever a battle has begun. I couldn't stop until I was finished so how could I possibly judge them so harshly. The room was thrown into chaos as the men stood up shouting at each other.

"Enough!" I commanded. They were suddenly silent and sat back down obediently. "How does war fix anything? How does it help us? How does that make us any better than them? You men are so focused outside the city walls that you can't even see the destruction in your own backyard. Revenge is an ugly thing that makes monsters out of men. What are your plans for restoring the city?"

"The people do that themselves. They need no help from us." An older man said.

I was about to harshly reply when my black knight spoke up for the first time in the meeting. "On the contrary, the princess herself spent hours helping those in need before she even arrived at the castle. She started rebuilding and helped children find purpose. She started cleaning up the streets and spoke nothing but kind words to lift the people's spirits. Eva then organized soldiers to help and replace her presence. This was a test to see what kind of people you are and what you would do to make your kingdom great. You all failed miserably. A kingdom is only a great as its people, As the princess always says. A strong kingdom can not only be built by its battles and conquers." Hunter smiled at me when he turned and caught me staring at him with wide eyes. He captured what I would have said perfectly. Mentally shaking myself I turned back to the men at the round table. They shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

I cleared my throat. "I expect that before we discuss war again that every one of you has contributed to the rebuild of the city. Do not just send your personal guard to do it for you. 3 hours. Spend at least 3 hours helping those poor people. Helping your people. I also want you to create food and clothing stands to hand out of no charge. They have suffered enough; they don't need us emptying their purses as well. This is nothing I myself wouldn't do. This meeting is now completed, let us start fresh in the morning. There will be no further meetings until the city is finished. Good day gentlemen."

I exited the room gracefully with my knight. We walked alone for a long time silently. When I started to struggle to remember which way I was headed, I started a conversation. My hope was that if i turn my mind away from what i struggled with, it would return naturally to me.

"I want to thank you for accompanying me to the castle. We barely know each other and yet, I have no doubt you'd protect me at any cost. Why is that? Why would you leave everything and give your life to a stranger?"

"Since I was a boy I dreamed of being a knight and protecting the king. My father taught me everything it means to be a knight and then handed over his armor to me. I was trained in every way imaginable and I guess I just wanted to find my own way. I started with jousting, to put my skills to the test. Then I saw you walk into the field on my tenth tournament. I just had to fight, well joust, for you. I felt like I knew you already. Then the opportunity came to be your knight and I couldn't hold my excitement down. It was what I dreamed of. I couldn't be happier. The fact that the royalty I serve is you just makes this experience all the better."

"Well," I laughed. "I was going to say your promise to me was fulfilled. If you wished to go you could but I think the only way you'd leave is on a dead cart."

Hunter chuckled. "Yes I believe you are right on that assumption. I do still have business, so to speak, that I need to take care of. I'm sure you'll still have need of me."

"One quick question." I said hesitantly.

"And that it?" He prompted.

"Why did you say because I was the royalty you served, it made it all the better? What is the reasoning behind that?"

"Kings and Queens have always been known for looking down on their people, for giving more to themselves than the kingdom. You, well you act as though you're the servant rather than the Queen. You are one of the people. I know Kings and Queens say that often but for you it's true. You're not afraid to be the one running through the fire to save a child or to get down on your knees and scrub away stagnant and filthy water. That is how it should be. You are one that all should look up to."

I nodded at his words and the conviction behind them. I turned back to the halls that confused me.

"Would you accompany me on a walk through the city Sir Hunter?"

"I would be honored Evangaline." He replied.

Hunter walked with me through the confusing hallways until we finally found the exit. "Those hallways are going to take forever to get used to." I muttered as we stepped onto the outer stairway. Hunter laughed as we looked down at the city. Even destroyed, it was a beautiful sight. It was nestled at the bottom of a mountain range. The frees reached up into the sky, their leaves filtering the light they touch. The castle stood barely above the rooftops. It was a statement my uncle made. He wanted the people to look up to him, but not be so far away he was unapproachable. HE also positioned his castle to accept the fullness of nature wherever you were. A waterfall ran not far away from the castle walls. In the setting sun it looked like liquid gold as it meandered its way through the city. It was enchanting, filling the air with a soothing sound that echoed of the mountains. Fireflies began to make an appearance, looking like glowing embers climbing from the scorched ground.

I sighed in wonder. "My uncle had an incredible vision. It just takes my breath away." Hunter grunted in agreement but otherwise stayed silent. We descended the staircase quickly and walked through the streets. It looked significantly better in the past couple hours since I was there last. Everywhere we walked there was at least one soldier offering a helping hand. Some handed out food and clothing, Others cleaned and helped rebuild.

I pulled one aside and asked "Did anyone give you orders to do this? I'm just curious as to how things are run here."

The soldier looked confused. "Well, no one princess…I just saw some of my brothers offering help so I added my hands to the mix. It was the right thing to do."

I grinned at the man. "Good, keep your good heart. I will have need of it. Next time soldier, I expect that you start the change. The right thing has to be started by someone and who better than a soldier?"

He smiled back and replied "Yes princess, of course." He walked away and continued helping. I looked over my shoulder to talk to Hunter but he had gone to help while I was talking. Currently he was unloading fresh fruit from a cart and putting it on a stand to give away.

I turned around again and saw Hope walking down the street. I called out to her and she came running over laughing. "Do you see how pretty it is now? I can't believe it! It looks nicer than when the king was in rule!"

I smiled though her words were like a punch to my gut. _**Was what my uncle taught me a lie? No, that can't be it. My uncle was a good man, wasn't he? At least I thought he was. His teachings proved true yet did he use them himself? I thought he took care of the people.**_ My thoughts went wild. I was told he was the greatest king to ever rule and he cared for his people. Maybe what I was told was a lie so that I could make the kingdom greater when my time came. "Would you like to take a ride with me? See all the work that's been done?" I asked. Hope's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly. I laughed and grabbed her hand. We walked happily together to the stables. We talked about how pretty the streets looked and was becoming a better home than she ever knew. I would make sure that this would always be a place for Hope to be secure and run happily through the street. For all the children and people of the city.

We reached the stables after much walking. I opened the doors while she spun in a circle and I gasped in horror. The stables were a lot larger than I thought it was. I guess it made sense with all the Calvary men we had but still, how was I supposed to find my horse in the thousand stalls? Hope squealed with delight and ran up to the first stall which held a grey mare. The mare poked her head through the door and brought her muzzle to Hope's face. She laughed and stroked the horse's face. She kissed the mare's muzzle before running back over to me when I called.

I blew out a long low whistle and listened. A familiar black head poked out of a door about 40 stalls down. Dusk whinnied and I walked down to him. I put my hand on his nose and gently massaged his velvet fur.

"Hope, this is my very special horse. You will be the only one other than myself to ever ride him."

"Oh really? I feel honored princess! What's his name?" Her voice was small but there was no denying that there was wonder and bravery hidden inside. Dusk bent down and lipped her long blonde hair. She had the curse like I did, yet, I knew that she could be the only one to turn the curse into a blessing; she would be the most beautiful girl in the city.

"This is Dusk. There are no others like him in this land. They can only be found on a land far away from here. Over the oceans and through treacherous mountains and valleys lays their sacred grounds of roaming. My father knew where it was but his secret died with him." I opened the stall door and clicked my tongue. He walked out at the signal to exit and waited patiently in the hallway.

"Oh wow! He's got hair on his feet like a draft horse but he's normal sized. He's so unique." Hope exclaimed.

I smiled at Hope's knowledge of horses. I grabbed his bridal from the stall and said "Yes, He's very special."

"Dusk, come put your bridal on." I commanded. Dusk walked over a few steps and took the bit in his mouth. I calmly slid the straps over his face and secured them in the buckles. Using a nearby stool I leaped up onto my Friesian's back.

"Reins please." I said. Dusk took hold of the dangling leather and tossed his head so it went over his ears and into my hands. I patted his neck gently before leaning down and grasping Hope's arm. I tugged her up gently and sat her in front of me. I haven't ridden bareback in a long time. It already felt liberating.

Dusk walked to the entrance when I gave the signal. I could feel his muscles bunch and release with every step. A quiver of anticipation coursed through his body. After closing the barn door, I lead my horse on a trot through the city. The people greeted me as i rode by overseeing the work being completed. The garbage was mostly gone and things were being cleaned up with all the help from the soldiers. I smiled at the hard work everyone was putting in. Hope pointed out her favorite places to play. There were areas by the river and church houses where she claimed the angels came to play with her. We laughed together and inspired the people as we rode through. Suddenly a soldier came running through the streets. he looked wildly around before spotting me With a burst of speed he charged up to Dusk's side. I pulled my beast to a halt.

"My lady! Near the square. There is a huge commotion and fighting taking place there. You are needed there." He panted urgently.

"Thank you, take rest and inspire the people." I urged Dusk into a trot again before commanding him.

"Hope hold on! Dusk, to the center quickly!" Hope twined her tiny hands in Dusk's mane just as he took off. Hearing heavy hooves thundering, the people moved out of the way to let us through. After a few turns the square started to come into view. My horse plowed forward, pounding his hooves heavily into the ground. Dusk burst into the center of the square and I was shocked at what I saw.

"What is going on here?" I shouted as my Friesian skidded to a halt. Everyone stopped and turned from their brawls. Hope's mother walked up and gently removed her from my horse, carrying her daughter to safety. The crowd was utterly silent; I could have heard a pin drop.

"Will someone tell me what happened?" I shouted again. If there was one thing I hated, it was when I asked a question and no one answered. Finally an older gentlemen pulled me out of my growing anger. He bowed deeply before speaking.

"Princess, your soldiers were caught stealing from us." He said, his voice shaking slightly.

"And how were they stealing when I've offered anything you've needed for no cost?"

"They were knocking people down and stealing all the gold from people's purses. We thought your guards would be different than the kings. We had hope but your men have shaken it." His eyes were heartbroken.

"Bring me those men. If they were honorable than they would only help, not hinder. Those men who stole from my people no longer work for me or this kingdom."

Several large peasant men brought four soldiers dressed in my uncle's maroon garbs. They were pushed to the feet of my horse. The sun was almost gone but their faces were unmistakable.

"So, the two men who brought me into the city and the two guards that were posted outside my council meetings." Connecting the dots quickly in my mind, I spoke again. "Who are you really working for?"

"What do you mean? We work for you," The guard's voice was strong but he wouldn't hold my gaze. I was right.

"No, you don't. So who do you work for?" The guard held my gaze fully this time. His eyes were filled with complete hatred. When he spoke, a Viking accent came out from hiding.

"We are the Viking spies that let our allies into this wretched city. My men and I drove a knife into your uncle's heart and decapitated his wife. We bathed in their blood. We would have had your blood too but you princess, are too clever for your own good. My brothers guarded your meeting to discover your plans and when we could strike. You were focused on the rebuild and gave no information, not even to your knight." He grinned cruelly. "Do you not trust the man who protects you? Or are you falling for him and don't want to get hurt? Well I guess it doesn't matter. You'll die anyway."

I slid off of Dusk and clucked at him to stay put. In one smooth motion I removed the sword from my sheath and beheaded the traitor. The other three took off running. Quickly I yanked the chakram off my belt and threw it. The circular blade slit the throats of the soldiers and circled back to me, The peasants ducked out of it's path so it harmed no others. The crowd cheered at the deaths but it made me deeply sad. Death is always a tragedy no matter whose blood is spilled. The crowd went back to their business and Sir Hunter found me again. I climbed onto Dusk's back and held my arm out to him. He grasped my hand and leaped up to sit behind me.

"About what he said the part about me? Is any of it true?" Hunter asked as I led Dusk down the streets.

"I trust you with my life." I said bluntly.

Hunter put his hands on my waist. "You know that's not what I meant."

I stayed silent and just focused on the road and the citizens. "Okay, how about something easier for you to answer. How did you know? That these men were traitors." Hunter pressed.

"I have a sense of who's honorable or not remember?" I joked.

He chuckled. "I'm serious, how did you know?"

"His eyes. I just looked into his eyes and saw hatred burning in its depths. I saw the man who was so unafraid of killing that he would face death to get one final kill. Then I just knew he would kill me and everyone around me. He was far from honorable."

He laughed again. "I guess you do have a way of tell if a man is honorable. Ah yes, I remember now. Your favor is a fine example." He pulled it out of his inner shirt pocket over his heart. He placed it on my lap.

"You kept it?" I asked. He fully and successfully turned my attention from the horror and death I just saw.

"Of course, my lady. I keep it as a golden reminder of what to fight for."

I told Dusk to take us to the castle. I dropped the reins as Dusk took the path that would lead to the castle. The rhythmic walking of Dusk made us sway in the evening night. I relaxed the tension in my shoulders and rubbed my hands over my face. In one day my world had turned upside down. In one day I went from a princess with no suitors to an acting queen with a suitor that would die for me. My what can happen in a day. I was even fearful for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sighing I took my hands away from my face and thought about the last thing Sir Hunter had said. My wayward mind struggling to stay on topic.

"I thought you would have destroyed it or given it away after the match." I finally said. Brutal honesty empowering my sad words.

"Why would I do that? It was a gift from the most beautiful woman in all the land. I cherish it. Do other knights just throw away their gifts like they're worth nothing?" Hunter looked genuinely shocked.

"You must have your eye sight checked. I am no beauty. Just a princess that will become a Queen." I scoffed. I could feel Hunter's glare of disapproval at my back. Obviously he disagreed. **_Can he not see my curse? It's quite obvious to everyone else. The stares I get are atrocious. _**"As for the favors, its quite a sad story. They do mean nothing anymore. Knights request them just because it's what's always been done. It has turned into a habit and a chore. I hate what the tournaments have turned into. I hate what society makes people believe. That tradition is just a crazy story and turn it into a flippant event. I went to as few as possible. That joust today was actually the first joust I had been to in five months."

"My, I have been known to be lucky. I never thought I could get this lucky, to meet you on a chance encounter. Let us hope my luck doesn't run out. I do agree with you on the favors. Do women usually have more than one? I mean i assume so because of how you describe these events but one can never be too certain."

"Yes, woman have hundreds. These days I don't see one lady without at least five in her purse or up her sleeves."

Hunter was silent for a moment, contemplating what I've told him. "Do you have more than one favor?" I looked over my shoulder at his question. Worried cobalt blue eyes scanned and searched my face. I smiled softly and took the golden cloth from my lap. Gazing down at it, I ran my thumbs over the elaborate stitching of my father's crest. My fingers moved to my name and traced the gentle curves of the letters spelling my name.

"No." I said quietly, Dusk's footfalls almost drowning out my words. "No, this is the only favor I own. The first and last to be made. However, It no longer belongs to me." I twisted around as far as I could go, moving my leg so I could face the knight as much as possible. Gently I took my favor and placed it back in the inner pocket over his heart. My fingers accidentally brushed his skin and I snapped my hand back to me as if he burned me.

Hunter grinned, took my hand, and brought it gently to his lips. My eyes locked with his and again i got lost in their depths. Blue met green in an intense gaze. Dusk suddenly nickered at us, causing us to break eye contact. My noble stallion was standing at the door steps of the castle and I felt foolish. I was so lost in Hunter's eyes and in our conversation that I didn't even realize our surroundings. Blushing heavily, I kicked my left leg over Dusk's neck and slid off. Hunter followed suit. He opened his mouth as if to say something but was interrupted when arms suddenly hugged me tightly. Out of habit I lashed out with my elbows and took the intruders to the ground. I was surprised how easy it was and realized my mistake when i recognized the voices.

"Lucifer be damned!" I heard Mia curse loudly as she clutched her ribs and rolling on the ground. Allison was bent over on her hands and knees, struggling to catch her breath.

"I am so sorry my friends! You should know better than to sneak up on me." I crouched beside them and looked over at Hunter. He smiled meaningfully and started to lead Dusk toward the battle arena. There were royal stables there, where the generals kept their horses. Sadly I turned my attention yet again to my recovering friends.

"You pack a heavy swing." Allison commented, still slightly out of breath.

"Years of warrior training." I said quickly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You took off so quick we didn't get a chance to say goodbye, or even know why." Mia exclaimed.

"Then we saw the King's flags coming in and knew something was up." Allison serenely added.

"When we found out, we got here as fast as we could. You have done a lot in the past several hours from what we've seen and heard." Mia was bubbly again yet it was tempered with measured sadness.

"Yes I have." I muttered distractedly. I helped the ladies to their feet and my mind wandered away from me. It was with a certain man in a loose black shirt and leather boots. He seemed to always be interrupted when he wanted to say something of personal value.

"Is it Sir Hunter?" Allison asked, giving me a knowing look.

"Oh don't be silly Alli! We haven't seen the black knight since the joust." Mia scolded, dusting off her green skirt.

"You wouldn't have seen him. I took Sir Hunter with me as my guard and escort." I stared off in the direction of my knight, hoping to see him return. Somehow I just knew he wouldn't. With a resigned sigh I turned my full attention to my friends.

"What happened Eva?" Allison asked.

"Nothing actually. We were just riding back after a fight broke out in the square; he took Dusk to the stables after I attacked you two."

"We ruined a moment didn't we. He was probably going to kiss you." Mia said.

I laughed at my wild and audacious friend. "I guess I'll never know. Maybe I'm just fooling myself and seeing things I want to see."

My fears were silenced as Hunter walked up. My soul soared with joy at seeing his return. My elation only fell when i noticed his expression was guarded. It had never been that way, and yet I wouldn't know if it was normal. I only met him today. Still, I couldn't understand why.

"Princess, you need to come with me. There are important matters that need to be tended to before you seek rest in your chambers. Lady Mia, Lady Allison, Enter the castle and the royal guards will lead you to guest chambers." Hunter commanded in a clipped tone.

The girls nodded and made way to the door. Faintly I heard them giggling and whispering about 'important matters'. I smiled at their childish behavior before turning back to my waiting knight. "You were about to say something when the girls came. What was it?" I asked him.

He looked into my moss green eyes and smiled. "It doesn't matter now. Why I pulled you away just a moment ago is the most important matter of all. You haven't eaten all day. I thought you would like to join me?" At the mention of food, my stomach growled. We both laughed and Hunter led the way.

"Are you sure you're ready to be queen?" Hunter asked abruptly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're only 18 years old. It's a lot of responsibility." He sounded worried.

I laughed sarcastically. "Well you're 20. Isn't that a little young to be a knight?"

Hunter stopped and looked at me. "It's not the same thing."

I stopped and then walked back a few steps to stand with him. "No, I think it is. You were raised for your role. So was I. I was trained in politics and combat since I could walk and talk. It's scary thinking I'll be queen so young but it's all I've ever known. I was born to be this. I was raised to be this. I don't want the responsibility. The tiara that will be place on my head will have the weight that will be the hardest to bear. I know this. I'm prepared to hold the weight of the kingdom, are you?" I sounded so sure that I almost convinced myself.

Hunter gently put his hands on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "I am ready to stand by you and take on my role. What I am scared for is that you might have to go to war. From what I've seen, you won't let your men fight your battles for you. I am scared for you. I am scared about losing you. Are you ready to die for a kingdom you barely know?"

I smiled sadly at him. "I am willing to fall for a knight I barely know. This kingdom I've known all my life. If I die tomorrow, I die with no regrets because I finally embraced the beginnings of love. So yes, I'm willing to die for this kingdom. I will have lived a full life even though it might not be my full years."

Hunter grunted in his guy language. "I guess I'm not ready to lose something I just found."

"Don't focus on what you might lose. Focus on what you have and what you've acquired."

My knight grinned. "You are of course correct, my lady."

My stomach growled menacingly, sending us into fits of laughter. Together we walked to the dining hall that I stumbled upon during our first brisk walk to the council room. Hunter and I equally got each other lost trying to find the room based off of memory. He talked about some of his jousting tournaments, embellishing the story tenfold. It was obvious by his dramatic movements and his tone of voice. I told of my rides with Dusk through meadows and forests. I talked of my warrior training, embellishing my own victories truth be known. Laughing at my story of Dusk tripping over a fence, we finally found the room we searched for. My unexpected guests were already helping themselves to the prepared food. The aroma of the spiced meats filled my nose with fulfillment. The intoxicating smell made my stomach roar with life. Hunter grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table housing the food and platters. Vaguely, I heard Mia and Allison giggling and whispering about my black knight; who led me through the elegant tables.

Chandeliers hung from the ceiling casting a golden glow around the crisp white room. Murals decorated the ceiling and golden borders wrapped around the room. Large windows stood tall along one wall, allowing us to watch the slow ascend of the moon. I pulled my hand from Hunter's grasp and spun in a circle, arms out wide. The feeling of peace that the room brought washed over me. The death that hung over me lessened in this atmosphere. It was warm and bright, banishing the darkness that seemed to follow me. I laughed and then jogged over to the food filled table. There was roasted pig, chicken, and beef creatively displayed in many forms. Barely able to contain my hunger i filled my plate with the meat and put on cooked vegetables, fresh fruit, and creamy sauces. Hunter seemed to absorb some of my sudden energy and snagged his favorites with the same exuberance. We made our way to the table the girls sat at and joined them. Barely having a chance to dig into my food, a servant girl strode in carrying a single goblet.

"For you my Queen." She said, offering the goblet to me. I took the cup and gazed at it's red contents. I scrunched my brow in thought and turned my gaze upward to the girl's face, eyeing her skeptically. She shifted uncomfortably under my scrutiny.

I set the goblet down and fully turned to the girl. "First of all, I don't drink wine. I find the taste foul and I hate the unclear head you receive upon drinking it. The palace chefs and servants know this or at least should. Secondly, why did you call me Queen? I am still the princess until I hate accepted my title at the Coronation." The servant girl looked nervously at the abandoned goblet.

The girl continued to press . "Please, I insist. Your first drink at the palace should be memorable. What better day than today? Your first day as the acting Queen."

Hunter rose out of his seat slowly, putting a hand on the hilt of his sword as he stood. "You heard the princess. She said no." He growled.

"I'll take it! I've never turned down a glass of wine." Mia said reaching for the discarded goblet. Before Mia could grab it the servant girl snatched it away and brought it to her chest.

"It's only for the Queen!" She hissed. Then she caught my cold gaze. "What i mean is, it's from the King's private cellar. Only royalty of his bloodline may taste of it."

"I'm not Queen yet, but please, share it with me." I replied knowingly. Curious looks from my friends were cast in my direction.

"No, it's not proper."

"I won't drink it until you do."

"Very well." The girl took a large gulp of the thick red liquid before shoving the drink into my hands. "Here, now your turn."

Still not trusting the goblet, I set the drink down once more. "I am not quite thirsty yet. I may take a sip in a few minutes." The girl shifted around and just stared in outright fear at the cup. Barely a minute passed before her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor devoid of life. I sighed and grabbed Sir Hunter's hand, seeking comfort in the small gesture. Comfort which he freely gave. Another dead in my name.

"Not even Queen yet and there have been two threats on my life. These vikings are determined and go through terribly great lengths to disguise themselves." I muttered quietly.

"Maybe I should sleep with you tonight. Keep you safe." Sir Hunter whispered in my ear while Mia and Allison gossiped hysterically.

I raised my eyebrows in shock at him. "Not with me, but I'll allow you into my room. The guards can lay out a bed roll and cot. I don't care if I've known you my whole life, you're not sleeping in my bed."

"I can live with that." He said simply. "You should know I did not mean what you thought I meant. My purpose in that request was only for your comfort and protection." I nodded but didn't change my mind.

The rest of the evening wasn't as peaceful or relaxing as before. I found myself looking over my shoulder whenever there was a break in conversation. I was wary of everything I ate and drank from that point on. I was fearful that the spies knew of the girls failure or that they look precautions in case of failure. Every now and then I gazed down at the poor girl still lying in the floor. Mia and Hunter combined their efforts to lighten my mood. They were terribly hilarious and I managed to laugh at them, yet my mood remained I the ever dark place where death haunted me. I began to feel exhausted and looked at the position of the moon. It was very near its' highest point in the sky. I rose to my feet and excused myself to my chambers.

"There is much to do tomorrow. I am leaving to gather my rest. Please make yourself feel at home and help yourself to whatever you may need."

"As you wish, Evangaline. We will see you on the morrow." Allison called out as I reached the door. Nodding in their direction I left into the hallways. I heard Hunter rise and follow me. Silently walking with me. The only sound was his leather boots echoing in the hallway alongside mine. My mind wanted to my fears and wondered about his being here. **_Why is he still here? He could have a life, a good one in fact. He could be the greatest knight, yet he is here with me. He chooses to walk beside a cursed princess who is constantly in danger. This could get him killed. What's in it for him? _**

"A shilling for your thoughts?" His voice filled the air around us with his musical sound.

"What?" I asked distractedly, turning my head to look at him.

He smiled. "You looked deep in thought. You were biting your lip and your forehead was scrunched together. What were you thinking about?"

"I was just…" I broke off from my excuse. Groaning internally I opted to tell the truth. If nothing else at least I'd get answers and put my mind to rest. "Honestly, I was wondering why you're still here. What does this bring you?" I flung my arms out in an action of frustration and distress.

Hunter's deep cobalt eyes clouded with thought. He remained silent as we walked. Anxiety gripped me but I refused to press for information. If he chose not to tell me, I guess it will just be unknown.

After several minutes, he finally spoke. "At first, it was the chance for adventure. I won a game for you and thought you were interesting. Different from the other ladies, and not just because you were a princess. After the match, I was just going to walk you home, get to know you a bit more, and then continue on the tournament circuit. Then Sir Henry ran in with the news about the king and said you needed a knight. I was internally begging that you chose me. Mostly because I was smitten by your looks as any man in his right mind would be. I figured once we got here, at the city, that I would incorporate myself in your army and stick around. Of course when we arrived it was nothing that I expected. You immediately got on your knees to help a small child carry a basket through the mud. I kept tabs on you the entire time. You were modest and kind, honorable and incredible. As anyone could see, the instant you stepped in the city and saw the people, you fell in love with them. Despite their state of distress you loved them and helped them. Offering your whole being to them. You amazed me at how trusting you were. I've no doubt you would do anything for them." He paused a moment and pulled us to a stop as we reached my chamber door. He smiled kindly at me. "As I should have expected, you surprised me again. Eva, you put on a warriors' uniform and challenged a man twice your size and way stronger than you. You gave him many chances to back down and then you used the talent of a god to take him down. You followed through on your word and delivered exactly what the challenge was determined. I've never come across someone so skilled with a sword. It was like death personified within you and guided your hand. I don't think you know just how incredible you really are. After merely a day you have me on my knees, falling for you. Who wouldn't? You are the most wondrous person I've ever met. I don't understand how you don't realize you value. Realize why I would want to stay."

My throat closed off with emotion. I didn't know what to think, let alone what to say. **_Did people really think these things of me?" _**

"I guess I just…I don't know. I've always felt cursed." My voice was raw and thick. I could barely get the words out. Hunter laughed.

"Cursed? With what? Unimaginable beauty? That you have more kindness in a finger than you can find in the kindest priest? The purest heart in all the land?" He asked incredulously.

"No." I said on the verge of tears. "No. I'm terrified that I'm cursed to be alone no matter how hard I try. Cursed to live a life of war, death, and heartache. Cursed to never find a knight of honor. Cursed to die too soon. Cursed to be afraid. Everyone I've ever loved has dies or left me. This is my curse, my fears."

Tears spilled over down my cheeks. Quickly I closed myself off and forced my tears to stop. I hate tears in front of others. That shows a weakness I cannot afford. I had told no one my fears before. No one truly knew the thorns in my heart. Now, my black knight knew. He knew that on the inside I felt as dark as his armor. He knew the pain behind the smile.

"This is what's inside that pretty little head of yours?" I nodded and turned my face away in shame. I was sure he'd run for the hills. He gently grasped my chin and turned my head to look into his eyes. "Never hide from me. I can tell you several things to ease your pain. You have found your knight of honor, or at least he is trying to be. He stands before you ready to continue to fight for you till the end of his days. You're not alone. You have Mia and Allison. They may not understand your fears but they are still here. You don't have to fight your demons alone. Your father is always with you, in spirit and mind. A life of war is far from what you live and war doesn't always mean heartache. As for your fear, it would be unnatural to be without fear. Everyone is afraid of something. Fear doesn't mean weakness, it just makes you human. The point is to have courage and you have courage beyond comprehension. Just follow your heart. I have yet to see it lead you wrong."

He was going to say more but I threw my arms around him in a tight embrace. His words didn't ease my pain but he was trying and that's all I can say. He was rigid at first but quickly relaxed into me and held me tighter. He smelled of the rain in a meadow and sandalwood trees. A sudden peace washed over me at his embrace. I felt like my time was limited but I wasn't afraid of it. I was at peace with the idea. I was going to do the most good that I could in the time that I had. I wasn't afraid of what I felt for him. Attraction wasn't a sin. I didn't feel fear at what he felt for me. I didn't accept that my fate was planned, I'd make my life mine. I just felt I didn't have much time left. I clung tighter to my knight before releasing him and stepping away. Exhaustion overwhelmed me in a sudden wave.

"I'm going to go in and change. I'll send for a guard to set up a bed roll for you later. Guard my door for me please." I turned and opened the door into my chambers.

"Of course, My lady." Hunter replied as I closed the door. Sighing I leaned against the heavy wood. This wasn't easy. I had a feeling it would only get harder. This was only the beginning and the foreboding sense that it wouldn't last long tugged at my mind. **_Breathe Eva. Breathe. Focus on today not tomorrow. Tomorrow is never promised. Focus on today. Today._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hunter's POV**

The door closed with an ominous bang. It felt like she suddenly closed me out. Very faintly I could hear weight being placed on the other side of the door. **_Evangaline must be exhausted. I would be too if I just found out the last of my family died and I am to run a large kingdom. I wonder how she can still hold herself together so seamlessly. _**I mused to myself. Quietly I started down the mall hallway and paced along the top step of the grand staircase. The echo of my boots on the marble floor helped to sooth my thoughts enough to sort through them. This day has been a long and eventful one. My thoughts traveled to early this morning on my ride into town.

The early morning rays danced on my skin. I took a deep breath and let it out into the cold morning air. Silver Mist plodded along on the same dirt road we have been travelling for the past hour. The beautiful white mare was a parting gift from my father. He rode Silver Mist into many battles and on many circuits. The poor girl was 20 years old. I'm sure if she could speak, she'd swear to the grave she was only 4. Just when I was about to call it a day, the modest town where we were supposed to have the tournament at loomed before us. It was anything but modest. I had a feeling that villager a few towns back had under-exaggerated the place I was headed to, now I knew for sure. The town of Pariah was hardly a town at all. It fell short of a city.

Unafraid, Silver Mist picked up speed like she knew the place. I had an inkling she did and knew just where to find the food. I laughed and encouraged her forward. The stubborn mare went straight towards the large arena. Not too far in the distance, I noted a humble palace that blended, as well as a palace could, with the surrounding buildings. Shaking my head clear I went straight into the knight's entrance. I put Silver Mist in a stall to rest before I had to exercise her. She happily ignored me, face dug into the food bin the instant I relieved her of my load. My bags and armor I rested against her stall door.

"Ah, this must be the new meat. Sir Hunter, It's a pleasure." I turned to find a gentleman in his 40's standing with his arm outstretched to me. I grasped his forearm in greeting and smiled.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage." I said kindly to the man in a gold shirt. His black hair peppered with grey and a short beard clung to his face.

"Surely you were told the names of the knights you would be fighting alongside." The knight replied in shock. I laughed heartily.

"Yes, yes I was. Yet I have a 1 in 5 chance of getting it correctly. You see I've never heard of or seen any of you on the circuit and wouldn't be able to match a name with a face if my life depended on it."

The man chuckled. "Quite right you are. If you could guess, who would you say I am? Just from my appearance and your experience."

I gave the man a once over. "Well, given that gold knights are rarely found any more, I would say you are highly skilled and praised. Your ages gives me the idea you've been jousting for a long time. Combination of the two indicates you've been doing this, probably since the beginning of your knight hood. I'd bet my money the scars on your face and chest are from a lance not a sword. All things considered, I believe you are Sir Seth. Anything I get wrong?"

The knight stood there gaping at me. "You got all that from just looking at me?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, yes. More actually. From the way you're standing indicates you've hardly been off the back of a horse. Only one hand is calloused and that's from years of holding a lance. Now that all just helped me to my first conclusion. My second is that you're married and have two, no three children at home." I leaned back against the stall door, satisfied with my answers.

The knight laughed. "Well I'll be damned. You got my name right. The fact that I've only ever been a jousting knight, that I'm married and have three kids. By God man, are you a witch?" Sir Seth just laughed and laughed.

"No, I've been trained to be observant. Sir Alexander taught me that." I said seriously.

Sir Seth's face fell into seriousness. "Sir Alexander? As in the Black knight Alexander?"

I nodded my head gently.

"By God man! He was right hand man to the king. That knight is a legend among all knights. He is incredible. They say he fought a hundred men single handedly and rode a beast so white that even snow looked grey next to its' shining coat. How in the world did you get so lucky for him to be your mentor?"

"Quite simply actually. I'm Sir Alexander's son." I spoke in a clipped tone. I've heard all the rumors and seen grown men fall to their knees at my father's name. It made no difference to me. I knew him as my father. "And the white beast, well that would be Silver Mist. She's in the stall behind me." I pointed my thumb at the stubborn white mare who just happened to have finished eating. She whinnied her disapproval at being called a beast and kicked out at the wall.

"Feisty thing isn't she." Sir Seth commented.

"Yes she is, quite a handful too." I lowered my voice a little. "Poor gal will be getting too old for the circuit soon. She's 20 years old and I think she still believes the damn mare is 4."

Sir Seth let out a bark or laughter and pointed repeatedly at me. "I like you. Well the only thing you have to know about these boys is they have never competed outside this arena. Sir Henry, Sir Jacob, and Sir Gabriel are the younger ones. The bachelors if you will. All the girls chase after them for their strength and beauty. They are skilled yet there is a lot that could use improvement. Sir Mark is caught on the in between, not quite famous or skilled and no longer the young beauty everyone wants. I'm sure you'll have no issue besting any of us with your quick wit and fast conclusions."

"Why thank you for being my guide. Would you kindly help me into my armor? My squire fell ill before this journey."

"But of course."

I pulled my armor out of the stall and slowly Sir Seth helped me attach it piece by piece. "Oh and another thing, The King almost never comes out to oversee this particular arena. The royal blood that occasionally attends is our princess. I've heard rumors that she comes to this tournament today. The princess isn't actually the daughter of the king, she is his niece. The queen as I'm sure you know is barren and the princess is the only heir."

"Yes, I've heard many stories of the princess. Never met her." I grunted in slight pain as two of the metal plates pinched my skin.

"Well, that will be rectified today should you happen to meet her." Sir Seth replied distractedly. After a few moments he rose, satisfied with his work. "All that's left is your horse. We should exercise soon. Shouldn't have let your horse eat, she'll be slower."

Silver Mist let us all know her distain at that statement. "Like I could keep her from the food. Don't worry, the last thing she'll do is disgrace herself. She's too stubborn for that."

A gentle cough broke me from my thoughts. A royal guard stood nervously in front of me

"Can I help you?" Annoyance soaking through my voice.

"I am here to keep the princess… company. The council has decided that she is to choose a guard as her mate for the evening to release the tension she carries. I was elected to woe her." His voice was stale and formal, like he didn't want to be here. The words just spoken finally soaked through and I couldn't contain my disgust for the guard and the council. What a hideous request and demand. Evangaline deserves better than the scum in this palace. Myself probably included. The guard shifted his weight and pulled his bedroll out of his arms and against the wall.

"You have the wrong chambers. The princess wanted a more humble place to sleep. She is in the guest quarters with the noble ladies that arrived earlier this evening. I am staying here. Please leave the bedroll, these beds are far to plush for a warrior like me." The guard made me sick. He even had the audacity to be annoyed that he had to go elsewhere. I waited till the man left down the stairs and disappeared from sight before grabbing the bedroll in my arms. Quietly I made my way back to the room. Once inside I quickly looked about. The room was large and spacious with candle holders all around. Half the candles were blown out, the only remaining light as a courtesy to me. The fair maiden was lying on top of the covers, already sound asleep. She wore a black silk evening gown that flattered her curves and golden locks. Her hair was down and it flowed just beyond the middle of her back. Evangaline was painstakingly beautiful with her moss green eyes and warrior's heart. She absolutely took my breath away. Everything she did amazed me. Eva didn't even realize just how incredible and exquisite she was, which made her even more so.

As quietly as I could I set up my bed roll near the door. It was a very respectable distance away from the princess and id be the first to know if any intruded. Once that was set up I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my loose black shirt, preparing for bed. The princess shifted over the covers, the sound pulling my gaze over to her. I couldn't resist. I made my way over to the bed and pulled the thick blankets from underneath her body. Ever so gently, I covered her with them and placed a kiss on her forehead. She moaned in terror from her dream and began to whisper.

"I am the harbinger of death. As long as I am alive, those around me perish. Everybody must stay away. I can never love. I must die before anyone else does." Her pained whispers stabbed my heart. That simply could not be true. I can see how she would have nightmares about it yet these were not her doing. I'd fight to the death to make her realize this. I headed over and settled in my bedroll, staring at the ceiling. Evangaline couldn't die. She also mustn't think so lowly of herself. If it was the last thing I did, Evangaline would know her worth.

**Evangaline's POV**

Dawn rays leaked barely into my room. Slowly I woke up from my dreamless sleep. I sighed and stretched the sleep from my muscles. Reality crashed down on me. All the death, all the heartache built up inside me in a rush. It fought to get out, I couldn't let it. I couldn't let anyone see how much I can't handle everything that I found on my shoulders. **_Put on a face Evangaline, show them what they want to see. Deep breath. Lock it away for a rainy day._**

When I was once again in cool control once again I opened my eyes.

"Are you alright? Did something startle you?" His voice echoed around the confining room. Hunter sounded concerned, battle ready, and tired all at the same time.

I looked up to find him sitting on a bed roll, watching me. "I'm fine. Just woke up is all." My words sounded illiterate and forced. Of course I was staring at a shirtless man in my bedroom. Not a single intelligent thought formed in my head. All I could do was stare. Hunter's shaggy hair was a mess, but for some reason it gave him a handsome boyish charm. Those blue eyes of his were vivid and looked like a sapphire ocean, even from my distance. My eyes wandered over his muscles before I stopped myself. **_Focus, You're about to be a queen! Stop eyeing the security._**

"What's that look for?" Hunter asked with fake innocence. I glared and he grinned mischievously.

"Why are you shirtless?"

His grin widened. "It's easier to sleep without fighting my shirt for freedom." He ran a hand nervously through his hair.

I got up from the bed and padded over to my dressing room that I had discovered the previous night. "I have to clean my armor and then get dressed. Will you check on Mia and Allison for me? Then get the cooks to prepare a morning meal." I said with little emotion. My mind still ran wild.

"I'll get right on that." He slid on his boots but left his dirty shirt on the floor, walking out with a smile.

"Well aren't you confident." I muttered under my breath. Taking a rueful breath of air I stepped into the small room and closed the door behind me. I walked to the maroon and gold vanity, on which I placed my armor the night before. Deep in thought I reached down for my leather, yet grasped nothing. A panic grasped at me and I frantically searched for my armor. It was a gift from my instructor when I completed my training and named a warrior. I found my weapons hanging on the wall cleaned, sharpened, and polished. My leather was cleaned and polished on a chair beneath my weapons.

"Huh, wonder who did that for me?" I mused.

I heard a tinkling laugh like the sound of tiny bells. "I did princess." I whirled around and faced a small child but she didn't quite look like a child. She had pointed ears and slightly blue skin. If I squinted, I swore I saw wings fluttering behind the child.

"What are you?" I asked.

She giggled. "Very observant princess, most think I'm merely a child with strange skin. I am a fairy. I have faithfully served your royal bloodline for centuries." The sing song voice was soft, yet high pitched and soothing all at once. It was quite strange listening to her speak.

"Do you need something to eat or anything?" I asked, unsure what was really happening.

It's laugh again was like pealing bells. "No princess, though your thoughtfulness is flattering. You obviously don't know your fairy lore. That is quite alright. I'll explain it to you. I eat dirt, blood, and anything else off of clothes. It's my nature you see, I'm an earth fairy and I cleanse items. My saliva cleans and/or polishes them. I sharpened your weapons too. Only I used a combination of my saliva as well as my teeth. Be warned, your blades are now sharper than any human could ever get a blade."

"That's incredible. I'll just have to remind myself to get my clothes extra dirty for you to eat. Um… Could you turn around of something so I could dress?"

"Of course, I never watch princess. Also, do not fret about my going hungry. If need be, I will clear out the dust in your dressing room." She disappeared in a smoke of glitter. Awkwardly I turned and gazed at my newly cleaned leather and weapons. **_That was quite possibly the weirdest encounter I've ever had. A fairy? Honestly?_**

I got changed as quickly as I could. When my boots, skirt, and corset were in place; I strapped on my weapons. I picked up my silk dress and turned to find the fairy. Then she appeared. I leaped back in surprise and brushed off the strange glitter while she giggled. "When you have need of me, all you have to do is ask. I will come. I also tend to know when you have need of me." I nodded at the strange girl.

Gently I handed the dress to the girl. "Thank you for cleaning my clothes for me. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, princess. It's what I live for."

I smiled and started to leave when I stumbled upon Sir Hunter's shirt. I picked it up and suddenly the fairy was in front of me. She held out her hand and grinned. I gave it to her and she pressed her lips to the shirt. It shimmered and then she gave it back. The shirt gleamed with cleanliness.

I smiled gratefully and strolled down the hallway out of my open doors. Still unsure of the palace, I followed my nose to the kitchen. Sir Hunter was sitting at the table full of tension. Mia and Allison fawned over his muscles and shirtless chest. I leaned against the doorway and watched the scene play out.

"Oh, my. You must do a lot of training to get such fine muscles like these." Mia said. I swore she was drooling a little bit. I had to choke back my laughter. I wasn't the least bit jealous or angry, I actually pitied Hunter.

"Yeah, I guess. Why don't you ladies start eating? The princess won't be long now." Hunter's voice was strained. He was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. I thought I'd leave him to suffer for a few more minutes. **_You're the one that left without a shirt._**

"Oh I'm hungry, but it's not food I want." giggled Alli.

"Right… Well… that's flattering but… uh.." he was struggling. I cleared my throat and calmly walked into the room.

"As entertaining as that was to watch you fawn over him, I think that's enough from you two." I laughed at Hunter's relieved face.

"How much did you hear?" Mia asked nervously.

I laughed. "Enough." I paused and looked pointedly at my old friend. "Lots of training, huh? That's the best you've got?" I laughed at their shocked faces. Hunter chuckled slightly.

"We wouldn't really…. I mean… we were just…" I held up my hand to stop Mia's babbling

"It's Hunter's fault for leaving without a shirt. Also, don't lie to yourselves girls. Your drool is showing"

"Well, one isn't blind. Any ways, let's eat." Alli said.

"Oh yes, because you're oh so hungry." I said sarcastically. Hunter chuckled again. I walked the rest of the way over to him and sat down. I pulled his clean shirt from my belt and placed it on his shoulder.

"You might need this," I whispered meaningfully in his ear.

He laughed and kissed my cheek. We filled up our platters and laughed together while we ate. I do enjoy my life as a princess. Hunter remembered about the clean shirt and whispered in my ear.

"How did you clean this shirt and your leather so fast?" The girls were gossiping about how gorgeous the guards were, Hunter and I could relatively have a private conversation. I couldn't tell him.

"It's a family secret." I winked at him and continued to eat.

Hunter mumbled about keeping secrets while he pulled on his clean shirt.

"I have a question for you."

He laughed. "I am not surprised. Ask away."

"So, why did you push Mia and Allison away? I know you're loyal but you could have had them, so why didn't you?"

Hunter choked on water at my questions. The girls only glanced our way. My knight cleared his throat. "I felt like I would be betraying you. I professed my love for you last night. I wasn't going to toss away the chance for your heart so I could have a night of pleasure. That's not the type of man I am." He stopped and searched my eyes. "Would you take advantage of men who threw themselves at you?"

I snorted. "No men would throw themselves at me. I don't know if you noticed but I'm not all that great looking. But if they did, I would find every excuse to turn them away."

Hunter smiled. "Good, because that chance is still mine."

After we finished eating, I went to the royal stables. I tasked Hunter and the girls to supervise the rebuild. They were to assist where they can. It was almost complete from all of the help of the soldiers. I went to the stables to tack Dusk. I felt in the mood for dressage and warrior training. I hadn't done dressage in a year. It was Dusk's favorite pass time and he'd earned it. Well, at least Dusk would see it that way.

I led him to the arena where I had killed Sir Jonathon. There were jumps and obstacles set up. I asked some of the maids to help me. When Dusk saw the arena, he pranced with anticipation. He lifted his head and parted his lips in a huge horse grin. I laughed at him and rubbed his neck before I mounted.

Clearing my head, I started giving signals through my hands and feet. We moved as one, criss-crossing across the dirt arena. First he did a bunny hop and then moved into a straight leg prance. Fluidly we moved through poles and over jumps. For an hour we played. Finally I had him rear up in the center of the arena. I hadn't had this much fun since before my father died. Dusk gave another horse grin when all four hooves were on the ground once more. I laughed and then heard loud cheering.

I looked around and saw that the seats, which were empty before, were crowded with what looked like the entire city. I gasped and had Dusk canter around so I could look at all of the faces. I pulled him to the center of the arena. I was aghast and had waiting guards change out the dressage equipment with warrior training obstacles. **_Why in the world are all these people here? It doesn't make sense, We're just playing._**

"Might as well give them a show. Are you ready for training Dusk?" My beautiful stallion whinnied in approval. The jumps and poles were switched for targets and wooden people. Guards gave me a bow and quiver of arrows to practice with as well. I thanked them profusely. I looked up at the crowd. It looked so large, it made me nervous. Dusk skittered sideways in fear and I patted his neck. He got just as nervous in a crowd as I did. Thinking quickly, I jumped to the ground and looked my horse in the eyes.

"It's okay boy. Do you trust me?" my horse nodded and butted his head against my face. I laughed. "Okay, well I'll block them out. You have to trust me and remember all the signals I've ever given." I pulled out a piece of gold fabric and covered my horse's eyes. "Pretend that they're not here. We can do this." He nodded his head and waited patiently. I mounted and drew my sword free. I kicked my horse and he bolted around where I told him. We cantered around a while to make sure he could maneuver as I needed him to. With a metallic ring, I pulled my sword free and had Dusk rush the wooden figures. I meant to only lightly tap them but I put too much force into my blade. The inhumanly sharp sword obliterated the figures, causing splinters to shower the earth. One after the other, figures were destroyed. I laughed in awe while the crowd cheered.

"Alright boy, we got this. Let's make a mess." Dusk snorted and ran forward again at my command. I threw my chakram at a few figures and hay stacks. Getting bored with only cutting down figures I pulled Dusk to a walk and stood up in the saddle. After gaining my balance and a firm stance, I urged him into a gallop again. He could only take commands from the reins, I had to make sure I sent no mixed signals. He ran around the circumference and all the while I could feel his nervousness in his rippling muscles. I set him towards a target and dropped the reins. Quickly pulling my bow free, I let off some arrows and then looked back to Dusk's path. He was running faster than I expected and the fence was fast approaching. I screamed for dusk to stop and he did, immediately. The momentum propelled me off of his back. I had just enough time to grab onto the fence and slid to the ground. It didn't, however, slow the impact. My ribs, hips, and knees slammed into the stone wall with a sickening thump. I knelt in the dirt trying to stop seeing stars. Breathing heavily, I got up from my knees. I mounted once more yet more carefully.

There was one last target. I urged Dusk into an intense gallop and threw my sword into the center. The sword was imbedded to the hilt. For extra flare I created a star out of throwing knives. Half an hour had gone by before both of us were exhausted and decided to call it a day. I made it to the stables when Mia and Allison found me.

"Wow! I knew you had training but you two are incredible! I've never seen anything like it!" Mia gushed.

"Guys, I'm exhausted already and I need to brush out Dusk. Then I need to bathe him. Could you leave me in peace for a while until I finish?"

"Sure, we'll go find your hunk of a knight to play with," Allison teased.

Before I could protest about them being with Hunter, they had rushed out of the stables. I turned to Dusk and took off his tack. Brushing and washing him soothed me and gave me some energy back. My adventure with the wall caused me to ache in my left side but I refused to stop. I fed him, gave him water, and finally closed his door. Grabbing his dirty tack, I brought it to a stool to wash. I just sat down when the blue fairy came out of nowhere.

"Princess, please let me."

"Um, okay. Just do your thing I guess. I'll go pass out food to the city." I slowly rose to my feet and went to leave before turning back. "Wait, what's your name?"

The blue fairy smiled. "I don't have one. The queen used to call me kitten. You may call me that if you wish."

I chuckled. "No, how about a proper name? A pet name is too impersonal. How about I call you… Aliyannia. It's nothing like kitten but It's a normal name. A better name."

The fairy smiled brightly. "Aliyannia. I love it princess!"

I left her to her meal and walked out of the royal stables. I looked at the mountains and wildflowers as I walked. They were even more beautiful in the afternoon light than in the setting sun. My uncle's grandfather had created a utopia. It was absolutely perfect. The mountains were expansive, green, and full of life. Birds boldly sung happy tunes and butterflies flew around delicately. I turned my gaze back to the city. The city was built like a wheel. A market place and park lay at the heart. The castle was on a hill, still within the walls protecting the beautiful place.

The waterfall that ran from the mountains turned to a river and ran through the center of town, curving and bending along its path. Smiling, I descended to the wonderful atmosphere of rebuilding and joy of things becoming normal for the people. The pain was ever present, yet I'd go to my grave before I ever stopped when there was so much still to be done. I couldn't allow it. It wasn't how I was raised.

Unlike the first time I entered the city, people walked freely among the streets. They bought and sold items. There was laughter and kindness in the voices of the city. It was soothing that I had started this, that I had started a new beginning. Bakers made pastries again, florists sold cheerful arrangements of unique flowers and bouquets. I walked up to a friendly baker and picked out a pastry. I over payed him for it, despite his protests that it was free to me.

"I want to pay like everyone else. I've done nothing to deserve this treatment." I said giving him a gold piece.

The baker laughed. "You've brought life, light, and hope back to our city. You've brought us out of the ashes of sadness and despair. You made this city like a Phoenix. You've done everything for us and modestly accept no reward. I can't take this gold piece." The baker's voice was calm but firm.

I smiled at him. "Like a phoenix huh? Then that is what the new name of the city is. Phoenix. Please keep the gold coin. Consider it payment of spreading the word to everyone. Take the word to surrounding villages, let the entire kingdom know the city in which your acting Queen resides. You need it more than I do anyway." The baker put the gold coin away and started telling people the new name of the city. I walked away with a laugh and began eating my pastry, greeting those I walked by. The baked good was wonderfully crisp with berries and sugar. I hadn't eaten much when I found a little boy sitting in the streets, staring at his feet. I gave him the rest of my pastry and a single orange flower. He smiled, hugged my leg, and skipped down the street. He gave the flower to a little girl and then ran off to play.

I turned down an alleyway to get away from the crowd a bit. I needed to find a place that needed my help. The alleyways even looked cleaned and renewed. I was just crossing over to a quieter street when I heard a whining of a dog. It turned to a heart wrenching howl. I looked behind some discarded crates and found a large dog lying on its side in pain. Its belly was protruding, it looked as though it was pregnant. Gently, I knelt beside it and stoked its soft face. She growled at me but then decided I wasn't going to hurt her. She was in no position to defend herself and push me on my may anyway. I placed my hands on her stomach to feel for the pups, there was nothing. I looked around and found a small heap of bodies not far from the mother. I moved away and looked them over, assessing if they were even alive. Only two pups were breathing out of the six. Tears fell down my face. **_The amount of pain this dog must be feeling. Most of her children have passed from this world before getting even the slightest chance to live._**

"That's why you were crying. Most of your pups are dead. I am so sorry girl. Here, if you come with me, I can help you take care of them. We can find somewhere for you to live." I whispered. Gently I picked up the two pups. They squirmed and cried in my hands. The mother sat up very quickly and sniffed them. The sandy colored dog licked her dark furred pups and huffed in a motherly fashion at them. It was almost like a human mother cooing at their infant. I stood up and held the dog's children carefully.

"Come on pretty girl, let's go find someone to care of you three." The dog followed me, constantly keeping a wary eye on my hands. I walked around and asked anyone I saw to take care of the dog. No one seemed in a good position or had the time to care for her and her pups. I began to feel even worse about the new mother's situation. I knelt down beside her and looked her in the eyes.

"Look like you're stuck with me. Let's go find you a room in the castle for you." She padded after me as we wound our way through the many streets. "How about I name you Dawn? You've got to have name if you're going to be mine." She barked at me softly in agreement. We made it to the castle when the sun indicated an hour or two until nightfall. I put both pups in one hand to open the door when I heard someone walking silently up behind me. Dawn growled and I reached for a dagger. I whirled around and pressed my knife to the person's throat. Then I recognized the perp.

"Hunter! Don't do that! I could have killed you!" I shouted at him.

"Yes, I noticed. Could you put the knife away? I'd like to still have blood flowing through my body." His hands were raised and his voice was strained. I quickly put my dagger back on my belt and pet Dawn's head, letting her know it was okay.

Hunter chuckled. "I leave you alone for a few hours and already you have a new pet?" he teased. Dawn snarled at the word pet.

"Be careful. You just offended a mother. She's here because she wants to be and because she needs help." I smiled at the large dog.

"Yes, I can see that now. Your Dane is temper-mental."

"My what?" I asked as I entered the castle.

"A Great Dane. King Arthur had three guarding his castle or as the rumors go. They come from the Danish I think. An educated guess based on their name. I haven't a clue where Arthur got them. I do know they are very protective. Obviously this girl likes you."

I looked down at the golden dog smiling at me. "Huh, well her name is Dawn. I named her after her sandy color and golden eyes."

We walked to my chamber and opened the door to my dressing room. Quietly I pulled down a maroon gown I'd never wear and made a bed in the corner. Dawn settled down and I gave her pups back to her. Hunter left to fetch Mia and Allison. Quietly I asked the blue fairy to come to me. She appeared in a puff of glitter and then went to fulfill a task I had asked of her. She came back quickly with a large bowl full of meat, and another full of water. I placed them near Dawn. The mother ate and I pet her grey pups silently.

"What are you going to name the pups?" Hunter asked. He settled down next to me. Dawn stopped eating and glanced at him warily. With a slight approval she resumed her meal.

"Well, one is a boy and one is a girl. I'm thinking the boy should be Midnight and the girl should be called Nova."

"You have an obsession with the sky. First there was Dusk. Now there is Dawn, Midnight, and Nova." Hunter replied.

"Yes, I do love the sky. Majestic animals should have majestic names. It's only right." When Dawn settled back in, we left and closed the door. Together we sat on my bed and talked.

"My coronation is tomorrow. I have a feeling more people are going to show up than I expect. Word is spreading through the kingdom that I am some kind of savior. I don't understand. I have hardly done a thing." I mumbled. Hunter stared at me agog.

"You have a strange view of yourself. Why do you think so little of yourself?"

"My father always taught me that I was not extraordinary. I was less than incredible. He always said that our blood may title us as royals but we are the same as peasants. Lower even. We are their servants. The only difference between us was our clothes. He taught me respect of everyone and to have a pure heart. People have told me that I took his words too literally. I understand that it is to make me a great ruler, to be one of the people." I said sadly.

"Evangaline, your father sounds like he ignored the most beautiful and incredible person in the world." Hunter said earnestly.

I turned my face away. "I wish everyone would stop saying that!"

"Well, I certainly have to agree with the knight." A familiar voice came from the doorway. Startled, I turned quickly and faced a childhood friend. Cooper was grinning and said "Hello Evangaline. It's been a long time."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Cooper? What in God's name are you doing here?" I squealed and ran into his arms. Cooper was different than I remembered him. He used to be so scrawny and short. Now he was built like an incredible warrior and taller than Hunter. He had rich light brown hair and copper colored eyes. He still had all the scars i gave him. Cooper tightened his bulky arms around me and spun me in a circle laughing. When he set me back down on the ground, I took a step back and in a fit of anger, I punched him. He stumbled a step back and rubbed his jaw with a grimace on his face.

"Guess I deserved that one." He groaned.

"Damn right you deserve it! You left me alone!" I shouted at him.

"Evangaline? Who is this?" Hunter asked.

I turned back to look at my knight. He had risen from my bed and watched with heavy suspicion. I sighed and gestured to Cooper.

"This is my uncle's illegitimate son that nobody knows about. My father took him under his wing so the queen would not know. Cooper is practically my brother. We were trained together as warriors. He was supposed to be my right hand man but when my father died, he abandoned me on some stupid quest to find his mother. The king exiled Cooper's mother without anyone but my father knowing who she was." I explained.

"Well then, great way to sum me up there V. Strokes my ego." Cooper said glumly. I glared at him for my nickname.

"Why the hell are you here Coop?" I asked coldly.

"Oh? Now where did that warm welcome go?" Cooper crossed the room and fell onto my bed face up. "Now let's see. What would bring me back to town? Ah yes, my father died and I'm here to pay my respects. When is his funeral anyway? Isn't there supposed to be a big send off because he's the big bad king?"

His question stumped me. "You're right. The city and the kingdom should be draped in black in mourning. There should be a funeral for all to see." I mumbled. I began to pace back and forth.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Cooper is the king's bastard son who was raised by your father to be your knight but he disappeared on a quest to find his mother. Now he's back and gets a warm welcome from the acting queen and asking questions about a funeral that will never happen. Am i getting all this right?" Hunter said in exasperation.

"Yes." I said at the same time Cooper asked "Bastard?"

I looked at Cooper and then back to Hunter. His blue eyes were guarded and confused. "Wait, you said the funeral wasn't going to happen. Why is that?"

Hunter laughed hysterically. "Well princess, your uncle isn't a loved man. He's lucky they even say his name in death. Honestly the kingdom isn't sorry to see him go. You are the light in the Dark ages, come to bring a new world about."

"I'm sorry, who are you? I don't think I've had the pleasure yet. You already know all about me." Cooper got to his feet and stood in front of Hunter with an outstretched arm. Cooper was a head taller than Hunter, who was nearly a head taller than me.

"I'm Sir Hunter, son of Sir Alexander the legendary black knight. I am Evangaline's Knight and personal guard. The job i presume was supposed to belong to you." Hunter replied, grasping Cooper's forearm.

Cooper turned to me in anger. "V? You replaced me?"

"Oh don't you dare! You abandoned me! Of course I replaced you! What was I supposed to do? Wait around for you as if I knew you'd show? Be reasonable Coop. And quit calling me V!"

Cooper raised his hands in defense and took a step back. "My apologies. I do, however, wish to resume my position now that i have returned to you."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "i don't know Cooper. I have a lot on my shoulders and I don't think I need another guard."

"Oh really? How many attempts on your life have there been?" Cooper asked.

"Three. One in the court yard, one from the maid with the poisoned chalice, and one while you were in the stables." Hunter answered.

**Stables? I was brushing Dusk and Aliyannia took over cleaning the saddle. There was no attempt on my life, was there? **"The stables? There was no attempt on my life there."

"Oh yes there was. A man with a javelin was sneaking up on the stables. He was wearing the guard uniform and I took him out." Hunter asked confidently.

"Right then it's settled. Sir Hunter, better get used to me. We just became partners." Cooper replied.

**Great. I'm supposed to be queen yet I can't even control the men who are supposed to protect me. **

I heard a tinkling laughter and my heart sunk. I don't know why I felt I needed to keep Aliyannia a secret, I just knew that she mustn't be found. At least not yet.

"What was that?" Hunter asked.

I ran over to my dressing room door and ran in just as both Cooper and Hunter yelled "Evangaline! Don't!"

I went in just in time to see a puff of glitter. I sagged with relief and checked on Dawn as a show that I thought she was in danger. Dawn panted happily and had her paws hooked around her pups. Cooper looked at me questioningly and Hunter sat there grinning. I rolled my eyes and exited my room. There had to be something for me to do. Exhaustion crept up on me and I began to seriously feel the pain from my earlier impact. Extreme pain shot up and down my legs as I walked. Gritting my teeth I pushed forward hoping Hunter wouldn't notice. Cooper probably already picked up on it.

"I can help." I heard Aliyannia's whisper. I shook my head and glanced behind me at the men casually walking behind me with guarded expressions. Cooper looked strange walking next to Hunter. Almost everything about Cooper was white and lightly colored. He wore a white shirt and light pants and boots. Hunter of course was mostly dark and deep. i turned back to the direction I was headed. Then I realized I didn't know where I was headed.

"Follow me. I'll lead you to your ladies in waiting." She whispered again. Aliyannia didn't appear, just her voice. I felt a small hand grasp mine and I jumped sideways, letting go.

"Are you alright V?"

"Uh yeah, legs a bit sore. Just twinged it."

"I'm not blind V. I picked that up when you started walking. I also know that's not the reason you jumped." Cooper said.

"I'm fine." I growled. Aliyannia gave me a quick warning before grasping my hand again. She pulled subtly on my arm down different hallways. If she wasn't holding my hand, I'd never know she was there.

"Evangaline? Are you injured from Dusk this morning?" Hunter asked.

"What? Dusk would never hurt her. He's saved her life not put it in harms way." Cooper retorted.

"Yes, Hunter. I am. Cooper? I blindfolded him because there was a huge crowd. He went faster than expected, i saved him from injury but I was flung into a wall. I'm fine, just a little sore. Now both of you hush, i'm trying to find my ladies."

Cooper groaned. "Which ones?"

I laughed hysterically and didn't answer. Cooper then launched into the story about how both Mia and Allison have been trying to get Cooper to marry them. Even before he looks the way he does now. Cooper just had this way about him that everyone wanted. Now Cooper would be irresistible to Mia and Allison. While they were distracted Aliyannia spoke to me.

"If you give me permission, I can take away the pain."

"Only if you aren't revealed." I whispered.

"I won't be. I promise but it will hurt." She replied softly.

"That's okay. I can take it."

With the snap of tiny fingers I was set alight with a blue glow. It felt as though I was set on fire. Screaming in pain as a way for release, I dropped to my knees. There was a popping and cracking noise in my body and then I heard nothing. Not even Cooper and Hunter shouting at me from beyond the blue haze. There was absolute silence. The pain ceased and I felt more than heard myself stop screaming. A warm tingle spread and breathing became easier. I felt better than I ever did before. I felt perfect.

"You're healed. Now take a right down and you'll run right into your friends. They're headed this way." The blue haze disappeared with the fairy's voice. I felt her leave and a puff of glitter flashed in my face.

I rose with ease and smiled.

"Evangaline? Are you alright?" Hunter asked. Cooper looked me over silently.

"Never better." I replied giddily. "Come on, I know where to find Allison and Mia."

I ran down the hall as Aliyannia told me and sure enough my ladies were there, laughing with some guards. They all looked up and the guards left down the hallway after bowing.

"Oh Eva, welcome. This is the guard's quarters. We didn't expect you here." Allison said politely. She blushed prettily.

"Well, someone special arrived and i thought there must be something we can do. Actually i was thinking we could do battle training and you could watch."

"Cooper's here?" Mia squealed. "Oh I miss that little runt. Actually I'm still hoping I can convince him to marry me. There is just something about him."

"Hey! I wanted him." Allison whined.

"Well ladies, it's been a long time. How are you two faring?" Cooper bravely commented. The girls looked at him and their jaws dropped.

"You look different. You look like a God my friend. Hunter beats you in the chiseled department but you are not lacking in muscles." Mia commented allowed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Hunter said with a chuckle.

"So what do you say Cooper? Spar like old times?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Rather than risk another crowd, we cleared away all the tables in the dining room and brought in training gear. There was an arsenal of wooden weapons, crafted to look and feel like the real deal. Some guards gathered to watch but mostly it was private. Cooper had removed his shirt and i relieved myself of my weapon belt and my blades. We both held wooden swords and twirled them with ease. Allison and Mia had brought in chairs to sit on while Hunter stood beside them in tense anticipation.

Cooper got in his ready position and I followed.

"The stakes Coop?"

"Same as always V, first one to the ground."

"You know I've always won right?" I teased.

"Not this time V. I've been training."

Without warning he lunged which I deflected. I tsked while we circled. "That is foul play Coop."

"There are no rules V." Cooper said with a wink.

We charged again. Our swords met in the middle and made a dull crack. I suddenly missed my prized weapons and the way they rung on impact. Cooper struck and we parried. I was surprised by the strength behind his wooden weapon.

"You have gotten stronger Coop." I shoved him backwards i swiped the air fast and strong, forcing him backwards.

"I told you I was training. I also found her." His words stumped me enough that he swung and launched my sword out of my hands.

"Low blow." I growled.

"I play to win." He replied. He lunged forward and I dropped, sweeping with my leg and knocking him to the ground. His new weight was his enemy. I jumped on his chest and pinned his arms.

"You never win." I let him up and then hugged him.

"That was fun, I missed this." Cooper whispered.

"You didn't really put up a fight. It was kind of boring except for the bomb you just dropped." I said as I stepped away. "So who is your mother?"

Cooper looked at me with sad eyes. "The King's sister. Juliana."


End file.
